Fraise, pâte d'amande et sirop de groseille
by Angel of Dark Wings
Summary: Harry vient juste d'être engagé dans un centre dentaire. Il croyait avoir vu assez de choses pour être aussi "anesthésié" que ses patients, mais un jeune dentiste fraîchement débarqué va le faire changer d'avis. Il avait oublié que dans son métier on ne s'ennuie jamais. Vous êtes perdus? C'est normale vous êtes patients. Harry est assistant dentaire.
1. Mise en Bouche

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fiction que je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire. J'espère que vous en aurez autant à la lire.**

**Mais je n'en dit pas plus et je vous laisse la découvrir**

**Résumé**: Harry vient juste d'être engagé dans un centre dentaire. Il croyait avoir vu assez de choses pour être aussi "anesthésié" que ses patients, mais un jeune dentiste fraîchement débarqué va le faire changer d'avis. Il avait oublié, mais dans son métier on ne s'ennuie jamais. Vous êtes perdus? C'est normal, vous êtes patient. Harry lui, est assistant dentaire.

**Disclaimers:** Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à JK Rollings.

**Béta:** Y a pas, si ça intéresse quelqu'un?...

**Rating**: M, pour lecteur avertis, couple homosexuel.

**Couple:** Harry/Draco.

**Enjoy!**

**Angel Of Dark Wings**

**_Fraise, pâte d'amande et sirop de groseilles_**

**_Mise en bouche_**

_Tout le monde déteste le dentiste. Il y a du bruit, les produits ont un goût amer, pire que tout, ça fait mal !_

_Et bien entendu, peu de personne y vont par pur plaisir. Il faudrait être totalement barré pour tomber fol amoureux d'un dentiste._

_Il peut avoir le plus beaux des sourires, les plus douces des mains, le fait est qu'il tient entre elles, les pires instruments de torture jamais inventés._

_Envoyez un criminel chez un dentiste pour l'interroger, il ne lui faudra pas longtemps pour avouer. Même les crimes qu'il n'a pas commis. Car : « Nous avons les moyens de vous faire parler ! »_

_Vous seriez également surpris de savoir, qu'hormis en matière de Stérilisation, d'anesthésie, très peu de choses ont réellement changées. Les « pinces » utilisées en chirurgie sont pratiquement les mêmes que celles utilisées il y a près d'un siècle. Effrayant, non ?_

_Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, lorsqu'une rage de dent vous prend, le dentiste perd soudain sou aura malfaisante. Vous l'auréolez de bonté, et de douceur. Il est votre sauveur. Pour arriver jusqu'à lui vous feriez n'importe quoi ! Surtout traumatiser la pauvre assistante dentaire, ou la secrétaire médicale derrière son comptoir ou son téléphone._

_Pourtant, une fois que vous vous retrouvez sur le fauteuil mécanique, tétanisez, au bord de l'apoplexie, l'antique question passe la barrière de vos lèvres._

_« -Ca va faire mal Docteur ? »_

_Rassurez-vous ! Pas plus que ce que vous vous êtes infligé. Mais s'il y a le moindre problème, il restera à votre médecin, quelques solutions de secours. Il peut :_

_-vous assommer à l'aide d'un puissant coup de massue _

_-vous attacher avec de larges sangles en cuir cachées derrière une rangée de seringues _

_-ou encore vous couper la tête avec la scie circulaire qu'il affûte chaque jour avec amour._

_Ou alors, il utilisera une puissante anesthésie pour votre confort et aussi pour le sien._

_Ce qui est paradoxal, c'est que vous allez lui dire « Merci », une fois la douleur disparue, que vous allez le payer, et lui promettre de revenir très vite, une ordonnance d'antibiotiques dans le creux de la main._

_Dentiste n'est-il as le plus beau métier du monde ?_

_Vous n'avez à ce moment qu'un bref coup d'œil pour l'assistante qui vous a supporté avec calme et gentillesse durant votre effroyable période de douleur._

_Elle continue pourtant son travail. Vaillante et souriante. Vous n'êtes ni le premier patient ni le dernier à tenir de tels propos._

_Quand a vous ? Vous tiendrez rarement votre promesse, jusqu'à la prochaine rage de dent._

_C'est normal, vous êtes patient._

_Et si je vous faisais passer de l'autre côté du miroir ?_

_Je suis assistant dentaire._

_Vous voulez voir par mes yeux ?_

_Je suis un cas unique, ou presque dans ma profession : je suis un homme._

_Mes collègues sont toutes des femmes._

_Et je n'aurais qu'une chose à dire :_

_« -Dans notre métier on ne s'ennuie jamais ! »_

_Vous avez du mal à me suivre ?_

_C'est normal, vous êtes patient._

**Et voici pour le prologue, j'espère qu'il vous a plût?**

**La publication se fera tous les samedis en tout cas je vais essayer.**

**Un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé?**

**A la semaine prochaine!**

**Angel**


	2. Chapitre 1: L'émail

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Je sais nous ne sommes pas samedi, mais j'ai de l'avance sur les chapitres. J'ai entamé le Chapitre 6.**

**Merci à tous pour vos coms, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir !**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire et répondra à vos attentes.**

**Résumé**: Harry vient juste d'être engagé dans un centre dentaire. Il croyait avoir vu assez de choses pour être aussi "anesthésié" que ses patients, mais un jeune dentiste fraîchement débarqué va le faire changer d'avis. Il avait oublié, mais dans son métier on ne s'ennuie jamais. Vous êtes perdus? C'est normal, vous êtes patient. Harry lui, est assistant dentaire.

**Disclaimers**: Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à JK Rollings.

**Béta**: Y a pas, si ça intéresse quelqu'un?...

**Rating**: M, pour lecteur avertis, couple homosexuel.

**Couple:** Harry/Draco.

**Enjoy!**

**Angel Of Dark Wings**

**_Fraise, pâte d'amande et sirop de groseilles_**

**_Chapitre 1 : Email (surface dure et transparente qui recouvre la dent ou l'odonte)_**

Bonjour !

Je me présente, Harry Potter, Assistant Dentaire, ou Assistant en Odontostomatologie.

J'aime beaucoup mon travail. Et non je ne suis pas sado masochiste. Quoique je soupçonne quelques dentistes d'être les plus grands sadiques que notre terre puisse porter.

Beaucoup de gens se demandent en quoi consiste mon travail. Même mes plus proches amis, qui travaillent dans le milieu médical on eut du mal à se faire une idée au tout début.

Pour ma part, j'ai vite trouvé mes repères. Pourtant, je ne me suis jamais vu devenir assistant dentaire lorsque j'étais petit. Pire j'en avais et j'en ai toujours une sainte horreur.

Je suis donc bien placé pour rassurer « mes » patients.

Je sais !

J'ai trouvé ce boulot un peu par hasard. Il n'en est pas devenu moins attrayant pour autant. C'est varié, et humainement parlant, cela apporte beaucoup.

Rassurez-vous, je ne fais pas de propagande. Ce n'est pas mon genre.

Mon métier, comme tant d'autres, à ses inconvénients, vous le comprendrez bien assez tôt.

Commençons par une question simple, ou presque : en quoi consiste mon travail ?

Je dois, avant tout, assister le dentiste.

Ne prenez pas cet air mi-renfrogné, mi-choqué. Je ne suis pas en train de vous prendre pour des imbéciles.

Assister le dentiste comporte de nombreuses tâches dans une journée.

Il nous faut être multifonctions. S'il nous était possible de nous dédoubler, de nous faire apparaître quelques bras en plus, nous serions ravis.

Bizarrement l'être humain n'est pas conçut comme cela.

C'est bien dommage, mais nous devons faire avec.

Dans notre milieu on appelle les assistantes, les secondes épouses du dentiste. Car il faut tout connaître de ses petites manies pour ne pas perdre de temps lors d'une intervention.

Heureusement pour moi, je n'ai aucun problème avec ma sexualité.

Vous pouvez donc me donner le nom d'épouse ou de concubine, que ça ne me dérangerait pas plus que ça. Enfin seulement si vous ne le faites pas trop souvent. J'ai un minimum d'orgueil.

ON dit également que les hommes de cette profession sont gays. Mais comme vous avez pu le remarquer je ne vais pas vous contredire sur ce point. Et d'ailleurs à part moi, je n'en connais guère plus d'un et il l'est.

Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une généralité. Juste des ouïes dire.

Pour en revenir à mon travail, je suis responsable de ce qui se voit et de ce qui ne se voit pas.

Je dois gérer les appels, les RDVs, les urgences (elles sont légions ! Surtout lorsqu'il n'y pas assez de place, ni d'heures dans une journée !), les stocks, qu'ils soient médicales, ou papiers, faire en sorte que tout soit impeccable du sol au plafond, que la moindre petite chose soit répertoriée (et il y en a beaucoup). Je dois aussi être informaticien, voir électricien et mécanicien à mes heures, parfois même comptable. Je dois savoir jouer les intermédiaires (ou les chieurs au choix) avec les prothésistes. J'assure le service après vente, l'envoie du courrier et je dois connaitre les coefficients prothétiques par cœur.

Vous m'arrêtez si vous vous perdez ?...

Par chance, nous ne sommes pas seul pour faire tout cela. Sinon, les 24 heures que contient une journée ni suffiraient pas.

J'ai parfois l'impression de rester dormir au boulot.

Mais j'ai trouvé l'endroit idéal pour me cantonner à ce que je préfère faire : le travail à 4 mains. L'assistance pratiquement non-stop au fauteuil avec le dentiste.

Le Centre Dentaire !

C'est le paradis sur terre ! Ou presque…

Parce que de vous à moi, vous êtes notre gagne-pain, c'est vrai, mais parfois, ne plus vous entendre râler sur nous, pauvre créature, parce que le dentiste est en retard, que les délais de Rendez-vous et de prothèses sont trop longs, que les enfants crient trop fort, que les prix sont trop élevés, et de vous voir tout miel avec le dentiste…. Nous donne envie de morde !

J'ai donc réussit à trouver un centre dentaire dans notre belle capitale, un mois après la fin de mon contrat de qualification.

ΔΩΔ

Je sors de la râme de métro, et comme je m'y attendais…Il pleut. Je regarde autour de moi et je constate une fois de plus qu'où que j'aille, toutes les rues du monde ou presque se ressemblent. Je n'ai jamais eu aucun sens de l'orientation. Il me faut toujours deux ou trois voyages dans les deux sens, pour connaître la route sans faire trop de manœuvre approximative. Sans compter que depuis l'obtention de mon permis de conduire, j'ai la fâcheuse manie de confondre ma droite avec ma gauche. Ce qui n'arrange en rien mes affaires.

Incapable de me battre contre la nature, je me résigne à sortir mon plan de ma poche.

Harry pas de panique ! Tu ne devrais pas avoir à faire plus de 300 mètres avant d'arriver à destination !

Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de prendre la rue dans le mauvais sens…

Mais, au bout de quelques minutes, mon but échoue à ma vue !

Miracle !

Immense baie vitrée, et une foule comme je n'en avais jamais vu auparavant, me bloc le passage jusqu'au poste des secrétaires. Courageusement, je pousse la porte d'entrée. Je lance un timide bonjour, auquel personne ou presque ne semble prêter attention.

Quel accueil ! J'en suis tout retourné !

Tenant ma pochette contre moi et refermant mon parapluie, je prends mon mal en patience. La file d'attente ne semble pas vouloir désenflée. Je fais donc le pied de grue !

Je fais le tour de la salle d'attente, d'un coup d'œil avide. Le centre est sur au moins deux étages !

Seigneur mais c'est immense ! Combien y a-t-il de fauteuil ici !?

Je suis impressionné moi qui ai appris les fils du métier dans un petit cabinet de banlieue ! Je me sens telle la souris des champs débarquant dans la grande ville.

La salle grouille de monde. On se sert sur les chaises et les bancs en plastiques : orange fluo !...

Le téléphone sonne sans discontinuer, interrompant sans cesse les conversations que tentent d'avoir les secrétaires avec les patients.

« Centre dentaire bonjour ! Patientez quelques instants s'il vous plait ! »

Ca rappel des souvenirs ! Il n'y a pas si longtemps je le faisais aussi.

Les secrétaires se cachent derrière ce que j'appelle « un bar de verre et de métal ». Je vois à peine le bout de leur tête de là où je me trouve. Il faut s'accouder au comptoir pour y parvenir.

Je regarde l'horloge murale, dix minutes viennent de passer et ce n'est toujours pas mon cas… je vais finir par être en retard, et ce ne sera pas de ma faute ! J'espère que ça ne me portera pas préjudice, j'ai tellement besoin de ce travail !

Je pourrais tout au si bien jouer les sans gêne, comme ce que font certains arguant qu'eux sont vraiment pressés, mais je préfère m'abstenir. Tant pis pour moi. Je ne ferais pas aux autres ce que je leur reproche !

Au bout de ce qui me paraît être une éternité, je finis par en voir la fin.

« -Bonjour Mr !

-Bonjour !

-Vous avez rendez-vous ?

-Oui, avec la DRH Madame Bones.

-Votre nom s'il vous plaît ?

-Harry, Harry Potter.

-Patientez quelques instants s'il vous plaît. »

Je patiente donc, encore. Je m'assois entre deux patients, me faisant soudain l'effet d'une sardine en boîte.

Passé un quart d'heure, je sors mon portable. Je suis sur les nerfs, et pour me calmer, je ne connais qu'une chose : le tetris.

Malheureusement pour moi, je suis tellement stressé que mon pied danse la gigue, si bien que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

Vingt minutes !

Bon sang ! Elle m'a oublié la DRH ? Par pitié pas encore quelqu'un qui m'a appelé juste pour voir si j'étais suffisamment motivé pour me déplacer ! Deux fois m'ont largement suffit !

A bout, je finis par me lever. Je me dirige d'un pas rageur vers l'accueil. Un grand sourire figé sur le visage, tentant de garder mon énervement pour moi.

« -Excusez-moi ? J'attends depuis déjà 20 bonnes minutes.

-Oui ne vous inquiétez pas, Mme Bones arrive tout de suite. »

Dépité je retourne m'assoir.

Elle arrive, elle arrive.

Tout de suite ?

On ne doit pas avoir la même définition de « tout de suite ».

Encore cinq minutes, presque dix avant que je ne vois courir un petit bout de femme, la trentaine, sous la pluie, et qui se précipite dans le centre.

« -Mr Potter ! »

Comme quoi tout arrive !

« -oui bonjour !

-Bonjour ! Désolée pour le retard ! Venez allons –y ! »

Elle fait demi-tour et sors du centre, moi sur ses talons.

Allons-y où ?

Elle trotte sous la pluie à petits pas sur ses talons, dans son tailleur rouille. Elle m'annonce que le Directeur veut me rencontrer et qu'il me donne la place. Mais que je ne travaillerais pas dans ce centre « là ».

J'hausse un sourcil. Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas fait venir directement aux bureaux de la direction, ou au centre concerné par le recrutement ? Et surtout pourquoi souhaitent-ils me donner le poste sans me connaître ? Ni moi ni mes références ? Ou si peu, ce n'est pas avec un Cv et une lettre de motivation qu'on peut se faire une idée précise d'un futur membre de votre équipe soignante ?

Elle argue qu'ils ont besoin de quelqu'un tout de suite.

Je ne vais pas jouer la fine bouche, du moment que je ne me fais pas avoir à la fin de la course.

Dans les locaux, c'est bientôt l'heure de la pause déjeuner. On me demande un tas de papiers que je n'ai pas sur moi. Ils veulent faire le contrat tout de suite.

J'ai beau être ravit, je trouve que ça va un peu vite.

Sur le papier le centre est dans le quartier latin. C'est sympa comme coin. Et puis je tombe sur le salaire.

Mince ! 1500€ pendant la période d'essai et 1700€ en Cdi, plus des tickets restaurants, le remboursement de mon passe navigo, et le treizième mois.

« -Mr Potter ? Mr Jedusort vous attends, m'annonce Mme Bones. »

Je me lève mon Cv à la main, et le sourire aux lèvres.

Mr Jedusort est un bel homme, la quarantaine, les yeux marron, les cheveux bruns, de la prestance et un sourire presque charmeur.

L'entretient ne dure pas longtemps. Le directeur me pose peu de question. Il n'a pas l'air de s'émouvoir du fait de mon sexe. Chose dont je n'ai pas tellement l'habitude, mais bref !

Il connait l'école où j'ai étudié et est prêt à me faire confiance…

Je vais devoir faire mes preuves.

Il me demande d'aller au centre du quartier latin histoire de me présenter et de visiter les lieux. Je dois y rencontrer une certaine Dolores Ombrage.

Sur le chemin, je deviens de plus en plus euphorique !

J'ai passé plus d'un mois à la recherche d'un emploi, me déplaçant chaque jour, essuyant refus sur refus. Et Boum ! Je redeviens salarié.

Tout est si rapide, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire idiot collé sur le visage.

Mon ventre se rappelle soudain à mon bon souvenir. Il est plus que l'heure de manger ! J'ai les crocs !

Mais si je veux arriver vite au centre, j'ai plutôt intérêt à mettre mon estomac en sourdine.

Je n'ai qu'à me mettre à penser à la tête de mon oncle lorsque je vais rentrer à la maison et au petit plat qu'il m'aura préparé et tout ira très bien.

Je profite de ce laps de temps pour lui passer un coup de fil.

Il est heureux et fier de moi et garde mon assiette au chaud.

Lorsque je raccroche, je me trouve devant un vieil immeuble parisien avec un ascenseur comme on en voit dans les films.

Premier étage, double porte à bâtant tout de bois et un grand panneau :

« Centre Dentaire, Médecin Généraliste, Radiologie, Otorhinolaryngologiste, et Gynécologie. »

Houlà ! Ça fait beaucoup de monde !

Je rentre après une profonde inspiration.

Le centre est grand, et lumineux.

Directement sur la droite en entrant : le comptoir de l'accueil, avec 5 postes informatisés. A gauche un panneau lumineux, où sont inscrites toutes les spécialités du centre. Ce sont les couleurs qui me font tiquer : orange, violet, fushia… fushia comme les blouses des secrétaires.

Par pitié ! Seigneur ! Ne me forcez pas à porter pareil horreur !

En plus du fait que je déteste cette couleur, elle ne me va pas du tout au teint.

Je frissonne presque de dégoût, puis me présente à mes futures collègues.

Une jolie petite brune prénommée Lavande me conduit jusqu'à Dolores. Nous traversons le grand couloir encadré de cabinet. Il y a au moins une dizaine de porte. En plein milieu du couloir des colonnes rectangulaire et deux rangées de chaises. Une salle d'attente géante.

Au bout du couloir, une porte où est inscrite « salle de repos » en lettre dorée.

Devant un ordinateur, une petite dame, un peu replète, toute de rose vêtue, des cheveux bruns aux reflets violines, me gratifies d'un immense sourire, que j'ai du mal à définir.

Soit c'est un sourire sincère, soit c'est un des sourires les plus hypocrites que j'ai jamais vu ?

« -Bonjour, dis-je.

-Bonjour tu dois être Harry ! Je suis Dolores !

-Heu,… Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

-Oh c'est trop mignon ! Mais on ne se vouvoie pas ici ! Nous sommes une grande famille et on se tutoie dans une famille ! »

Oula ! Mon premier patron m'a dit ça avant de me virer à la fin de ma formation parce que je ne correspondais plus à ses attentes… c'était pourtant lui qui m'avait formé ? Cherchez l'erreur !

« -Allons suis moi Harry que je te présente tout le monde ! »

Elle est maniérée au possible et se dandine en marchant. Je la sens faux cul. Derechef je décide de me méfier, et de ne jamais me mettre à la tutoyer. De un je n'ai pas été élevé comme ça et de deux, je n'ai pas élevé les cochons avec elle. Elle en fait trop.

Je la suis dans le grand couloir. Elle toque à la porte de tous les cabinets.

Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais été aussi gêné de toute ma vie en si peu de temps. Je viens de me taper l'affiche devant patients, dentistes et assistantes. Même si aucun n'ouvre la bouche ostensiblement, à part les patients, je vois bien que l'entrée inopportune de la sous directrice d'établissement est loin de leur plaire.

9 cabinets dentaires, 1 de médecine générale, 1 de gynécologie et 3 salles de radiologie dentaire. Sans compter la salle de Stérile immense tout en inox, avec tout le matériel hi-Tech ! C'est presque Noël !

Et pleins de placards !

Je vais devoir fouiller demain. Il y en a tellement que j'ai plutôt intérêt à prendre mes marques très vite.

L'assistante qui m'a formé disait toujours que dans ce métier il fallait être curieux et dégourdit. Parce que nous devons penser aux choses, avant que le dentiste ne nous les demande.

Durant ma visite des lieux, je me rends compte avec ravissement, que les tenues des assistantes dentaires sont violette. Les dentistes sont en noir. Les couleurs sombres sont bien plus salissantes, mais ce n'est pas à moi de faire ce genre de remarque. Je suis surement trop vieille école ayant était formé par une équipe plus ou moins de dernière génération. J'ai la fâcheuse tendance à penser en blanc, en vert ou bleu clair. Parce que ce sont les couleurs qui se délavent le moins à 90°C.

Mais les sociétés savent ce qu'elles font et les techniques de nettoyage ont changé, alors le tissus des blouses doit être au top !

En tout cas, dès que je sors du centre, mon planning dans une main, je suis impatient d'aller travailler dans ce centre demain.

Je rentre finalement au domicile familial avec une pêche d'enfer ! J'ai à peine le temps d'y poser un orteil que mon oncle me sert dans ses bras à m'en broyer les côtes.

« -Je suis si content pour toi mon bébé ! Tellement fier aussi ! Si tu savais comme je t'aime ! »

Son étreinte me fait un bien fou. Je la lui rends avec autant de force.

« -Mon bébé, te voir broyer du noir parce que tu n'arrivais pas à trouver du boulot ça me fendait le cœur !

-je sais »

Nous restons ainsi un moment, juste à profiter de la présence l'un de l'autre. Puis il part vers la cuisine pour faire démarrer le micro-onde. J'ôte mes chaussures, mon manteau et mon écharpe et le rejoins.

ΔΩΔ

Les premiers jours ont été moins pire que ce que à quoi je m'attendais. J'ai réussi à me faire très vite aux tiroirs. Et puis une assistante, Pmpom ne pas lâcher pendant toute une journée. Elle m'a montré tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. C'est une grande femme entre 40 et 50 ans, les cheveux poivre et sel coupés courts, coiffés en un brushing à la lionne. Elle a été très gentille, un peu maniaque. Mais dans ce métier il le faut bien. J'ai beaucoup aimé sa rigueur. Elle a été patiente et souriante. Elle m'a presque materné. J'ai trouvé ça mignon. Pour être sûre que j'avais tout bien intégré, elle s'est mis à me répéter plusieurs fois les mêmes choses.

Je me suis contenté de toujours dire oui et merci, en souriant de temps en temps. Ensuite j'ai rencontré Pansy, une petite blonde, tout en finesse, avec un débit de parole tel que j'ai parfois du mal à la suivre. Elle a de l'humour et je m'entends bien avec elle. Nous n'avons que 2 ans d'écart après tout. Elle est encore en formation dans mon ancienne école. Elle m'avait déjà vu pendant la dernière session d'examen. Un garçon dans une marée de fille, c'est sûr que je n'ai pas du passé inaperçu, même si je faisais tout pour ne pas me faire remarquer.

Ensuite, viens un grand brun maniéré, et hispanique, à en juger par son accent et son nom : Antonio. Il finit sa formation d'orthodontiste en France tout en travaillant en tant qu'assistant dentaire.

Plusieurs fois, je l'ai surpris à fixer un peu trop mon cul. Ce que je n'apprécie pas particulièrement. Ça me donne l'impression de n'être qu'un morceau de viande. Il a aussi cette fâcheuse tendance a essayé d'avoir le plus de contact possible avec moi. Pour l'instant, il garde ses mains dans ses poches et tant que ça ne va pas plus loin, je ne dirais rien.

L'équipe est assez jeune et dynamique et pour l'instant tout le monde à l'air de bien s'entendre avec tout le monde.

Si je continue sur cette voie, je pense réussir à être engager en Cdi.

Ce serait super !

Je croise les doigts !

**Et voilà pour le premier chapitre !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plût ?**

**Alors je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**

**Bis à tous**

**Angel Of Dark Wings**


	3. Chapitre 2 La Dentine

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous !**

**Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos coms, et merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris ! Tout ça me fait vraiment plaisir !**

**Je mets le chapitre aujourd'hui parce que les trois prochains jours risques d'être un peu chargés…**

**Dans le chapitre précédent, vous avez pût voir les devant de la scène, autrement dit, la partie visible de l'iceberg. A présent, vous allez passer de l'autre côté du miroir. J'espère que vous ne prendrez pas peur ! lol !**

**Rencontre entre nos deux protagonistes dans ce chapitre ! **

**Résumé**: Harry vient juste d'être engagé dans un centre dentaire. Il croyait avoir vu assez de choses pour être aussi "anesthésié" que ses patients, mais un jeune dentiste fraîchement débarqué va le faire changer d'avis. Il avait oublié, mais dans son métier on ne s'ennuie jamais. Vous êtes perdus? C'est normal, vous êtes patient. Harry lui, est assistant dentaire.

**Disclaimers**: Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à JK Rollings.

**Béta:** Y a pas, si ça intéresse quelqu'un?...

**Rating:** M, pour lecteur avertis, couple homosexuel.

**Couple**: Harry/Draco.

**Enjoy!**

**Angel Of Dark Wings**

**_Fraise, pâte d'amande et sirop de groseilles_**

**_Chapitre 2 : Dentine_ _appelée aussi ivoire est la substance majoritaire constituant la dent et plus généralement l'organe dentaire._**

Trois semaines que je suis là, et je suis assigné à la tâche « Panne ». Je suis donc chargé, de réparer ou faire réparer tout ce qui a une âme ou presque dans le centre et qui concerne le dentaire. C'est-à-dire que l'on vient me chercher pour une ampoule qui grille aussi bien que pour une aspiration ou une turbine défectueuse ! Vaste programme !

Dolores –C'est elle qui m'a forcée à l'appeler par son prénom, et pour ne plus l'entendre glousser, j'ai fini par accepter- ne peut pas s'occuper de tous entre deux coups de fils, une pause-café et une autre pour cloper. Surtout lorsqu'elle s'amuse à faire des choses encore plus inutiles du genre : « fabriquer des cahiers d'appréciations pour tout le personnel ».

On se croirait revenu au collège.

Je vais devoir rendre des comptes et gagner le plus de points possible tout en sachant que la délation est plus ou moins encouragé de façon pas forcément subtile, et rapporte des bonus.

Nous sommes donc tous évalués et questionnés vers le milieu du mois.

D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre en écoutant des bribes de conversations, le centre serait à la recherche d'une assistante dentaire responsable. C'est elle qui est censé nous faire ce genre de petit interrogatoire. Je me demande s'il faut une formation dans les forces de polices pour avoir droit à ce genre de poste, en plus de l'ancienneté ? En plus de savoir gérer les plannings, les tâches des assistantes et le gros du matériel, ainsi que gérer les pannes, dont je suis pour l'instant dépositaire…

Les autres de ces tâches sont assignées à d'autres membres du personnel en attendant. Et ça nous donne droit à une petite prime en fin de mois. Personnellement, j'estime que ce genre de petit cadeau devrait être attribué de manière un peu différente. Par exemple, laissé le temps à certaines personne de prendre conscience de la tâche et des différents moyens à sa disposition pour la mener à bien.

Outre le fait qu'il faut pour la tâche panne, avoir un certain sens de l'imagination et de débrouillardise, ainsi qu'un fort caractère. Surtout lorsque vous passez une éternité au téléphone avec des techniciens tout droit sorti de l'œuf qui n'ont, souvent pas l'air plus informé que vous, sur comment gérer une panne.

A « ça », j'aurais une explication, ou plutôt une histoire, dès plus cocasse dirait certain.

L'autre soir, tandis que j'étais de fermeture avec deux de mes collègues, nous avons la désagréable surprise de voir notre auto-laveur nous abandonné, et ce sans crier « gare ! », et sans scrupule.

Une fois les autoclaves lancés, nous avions tout juste suffisamment d'instruments pour la journée du lendemain. Inutile de dire donc qu'il valait mieux s'occuper du problème à la première heure demain matin.

Avant de me sauver pour avoir mon train, j'écris en quatrième vitesse « HS » sur une feuille que j'ai scotchée sur le couvercle de l'engin.

Le lendemain matin, Oh Surprise !

Le bout de papier était toujours là et ne semblait déranger personne dans les locaux.

A 11h00 voyant que personne ne daignait se bouger, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et suis allé voir Dolores.

Comme j'aurais pu m'y attendre, elle discutait allègrement une clope dans une main, un gobelet de café starbuck dans l'autre, tout ça dans la cour de l'immeuble.

Ne voulant pas paraître présomptueux ou quoi que ce soit dans ce style, je me suis montré le plus doux et le plus délicat possible, après avoir respiré un bon coup !

Je lui ai fait savoir que l'appareil était en panne, ce qu'elle savait pertinemment. Intérieurement je grinçais des dents. Que faisait-elle là en ce cas ? Ne comprenait-elle pas que la situation était urgente ?

Moi j'avais 5 Minutes, peut-être que je pouvais l'aider en quelque chose ?

Apparemment oui parce qu'elle m'indiqua où je pouvais trouver les numéros de téléphone dont j'aurais besoin pour demander le passage d'un technicien.

J'ai donc fait son travail.

La conversation que j'ai eue avec le technicien a donnée quelque chose comme ça :

« -Je ne sais pas ce que ça pourrait être… ?

-Moi non plus, c'est pour ça que je vous appelle…

-Oui, oui. Alors voyons… Vous avez vérifié que les équilibrateurs n'étaient pas coincés ?

-Encore faudrait-il que je sache où ils se trouvent, je vous ai dit tout à l'heure que je suis nouveau.

-Oui, oui. Alors voyons… »

Plus tard :

« -Vous avez regardé le filtre ? »

Inutile alors d'argumenter avec ce genre d'individu, je me suis donc contenté d'un vague :

* »-C'est où ça ? »

Je vous éviterais les détails ennuyeux. Sachez seulement qu'à présent je peux me vanter de connaître les endroits les plus secrets de son anatomie. De l'auto-laveur bien sûr, pas du technicien… !

Je l'ai ouvert et j'ai pu voir son moteur en ronronner de plaisir. Je crois même qu'il m'a appelé par mon prénom.

« -Le réparateur ne va pas pouvoir venir avant la semaine prochaine.

-Mais… !

-Et s'il ne peut pas le réparer, il le prendra avec lui pour que l'on change les pièces défectueuses.

-Attendez une seconde ! Une Semaine ? C'est une blague !? Vous rendez vous seulement compte que nous avons besoin de cet instrument comme l'air que nous respirons ? Je ne vais pas dire à mes patients « Les instrument sont sales. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils le seront peut-être la semaine prochaine ! ». Tout en sachant que si vous le prenez, vous devez nous prêter un appareil en remplacement et il me semble que vous ne l'avez même pas évoqué.

-Effectivement, parce que nous ne le ferons pas.

-Ah tiens ? Et Pourquoi ? Nous avons surement ce genre de close dans le contrat d'achat ? Et je vous rappelle encore une fois que nous avons impérativement besoin de cet appareil ! Alors avant qu'on n'est plus d'instrument envoyé nous un technicien ! Je désespère. »

C'est ce moment que choisis Dolores pour entrer dans la salle de repos. Surement parce qu'on a dût entendre mes cris de protestations depuis l'accueil… Je fais patienter mon interlocuteur, lorsque je vois le grand sourire qu'affiche ma supérieure.

Aie ! Je ne le sens pas du tout !

« -Je vois que tu t'en sors très bien ! Dorénavant, ce sera toi le responsable des pannes pour le centre ! »

Je n'ai même pas le temps de protester que déjà, la porte se referme.

Merde ! Je ne suis là que depuis 3 semaines. J'ai beau être en Cdi à la fin du moi, je ne peux décemment pas m'occuper des pannes du jour au lendemain ! Elle est folle !

Je suis tellement abasourdi que j'en oublie presque que je suis au téléphone avec la seule personne susceptible de me filer un coup de main.

« -Désolé pour heu… l'attente. Vous pouvez m'envoyer quelqu'un en urgence aujourd'hui ou pas ? »

Finalement, il semblerait qu'un de ces « gars » soit dans le coin et qu'il va passer dans l'après-midi.

Une fois que j'ai acquis cette certitude, je retourne en salle de Stérile, où une montagne de cassette d'instruments n'attend plus que moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il y en a encore plus que d'habitude, mais c'est peut être un effet d'optique… ? J'inspecte la pile sous toutes les coutures, sans trop savoir par quel bout commencer.

La bonne nouvelle, si tant est qu'on puisse appeler ça comme ça, c'est que toutes ces cassettes ont été plongées dans un bain dit de pré-désinfection, qui s'est chargé de détruire une partie des bactéries, virus et autre joyeuseté, ainsi qu'éviter la multiplication d'autre.

L'étape suivante c'est le rinçage, jusque-là tout va bien. Et ensuite, la désinfection proprement parlée. C'est là que ça coince, puisque c'est le boulot de l'auto-laveur et qu'il va falloir que je m'en occupe manuellement.

Je regarde l'auto-laveur et soupire.

Misère ! Misère !

Ça ne va pas être de la tarte cette histoire.

C'est alors que Pompom entre dans la salle. Elle avise l'état de la situation et me trouve le produit dont j'ai besoin.

Je me munis de carde, d'éponge neuve, prépare le bain désinfectant le plus chaud de la création, met deux paires de gants, et commence à gratter !

Ça me prend plus d'une heure pour tout nettoyer au crible, tout rincer, sécher et emballer. A la suite de quoi j'envoie les autoclaves et nettoie les éviers et le plan de travail de fond en comble. On pourrait presque manger dessus tellement c'est propre !

Deux heures de boulot, sans s'arrêter ! Je suis nase !

Je vais pour sortir de la salle de Stérile par la porte de secours histoire de prendre l'air avant de faire le tour des cabinets et récupérer une autre armée d'instruments, lorsqu'un bruit de casserole me fait me retourner. Des cassettes viennent de s'écraser dans le bac de l'évier, éclaboussant dans leur sillage, plan de travail et mur.

Je me mets presque à couiner tellement ça me fou un coup !

Je venais tout juste de finir de nettoyer !

Antonio c'est contenté de balancer le contenu de son panier sans le moindre remord pour mes efforts, ou mes oreilles. Les déposer gentiment aurait surement été trop demandé…

ΔΩΔ

Je suis réveillé par « Supermassive », le titre de Muse, comme chaque matin. Je grogne, tâtonne et finis par me saisir de mon portable, objet du délit. Je l'éteins, rageur, avant de le jeter négligemment sur le matelas. Je me replonge avec un soupire dans mon oreiller et m'enroule de nouveau dans mes couvertures.

Comme d'habitude, je ne veux pas me lever. Mais il va bien falloir que je le fasse. Je suis si bien dans mon cocon de coton !

Je me saisis de mon portable une seconde fois. Sa lumière m'aveugle et je grimace.6h30. Il est temps.

Je repousse les couvertures du pied et ramasse mon sweet qui gît lamentablement par terre. Les jambes à l'air je me dirige à petit pas jusqu'à mes volets et tourne la manivelle, qui grince sous l'assaut plein de délicatesse que je lui fais subir tous les matins. J'ouvre la fenêtre en grand et sort de ma chambre. Je ferme la porte, ainsi que celle de mon oncle, juste en face de la mienne, puis celle du couloir. J'en profite pour prier que même ce bref appel d'air ne le réveil pas. Il a le sommeil tellement léger que même lorsque je ferme la porte de la cuisine, le « ding » du micro-onde le réveil.

Je fais réchauffer du café dans un grand mug, tandis que j'avale 4 tartines de pain beurré. Après quoi je vais profiter de mon café coincé dans le canapé.

Au milieu du salon, une grande cage où m'attends, Hedwige, une lapine toute blanche que j'ai eu il y a déjà 7 ans. Elle passe son petit museau tout remuant entre les barreaux, tandis que je m'accroupis et ouvre sa cage.

« -Coucou ma douce ! Viens me vois. Viens me dire bonjour. »

Elle se dirige vers moi et pose ses deux pattes avant sur le rebord pour que je caresse sa petite tête. Elle a de plus en plus de difficulté en avancer. Son ventre est de plus en plus gonflé. Il va vraiment falloir que je m'y fasse. Elle a eu une belle vie, et s'est bientôt la fin…

Elle me lèche le poignet tandis que je grattouille ses oreilles. Alors que je passe ma main le long de son dos, je constate qu'elle a encore maigrit.

Elle qui a fait partie de toute mon adolescence, ça va me faire un sacré vide quand elle ne sera plus là…

Ok, Stop ! Ce n'est pas le moment de déprimer !

Il faut que je sois en forme aujourd'hui. On m'a assigné à un nouveau dentiste. C'est à moi qu'on a demandé de lui expliquer comment ça fonctionne dans le centre et de lui préparer ses fraisiers, et son classeur.

Alors je lui donne sa gamelle, sur laquelle elle se jette comme une affamée et referme sa cage. Je prends une douche, enfile un djean et un col roulé, avant d'attraper mon sac à dos et ma gamelle pour ce midi.

Direction la gare !

ΔΩΔ

Les boîtes vides se font de plus en plus rares ! Mais Pompom m'a dit qu'il devait en resté dans la cave. Et mince, et moi qui croyait qu'un seul tour serait suffisant pour moi… Va falloir que j'y retourne.

On y va avec de gros sacs poubelles le matin pour récupérer le matériel à usage unique dont on va avoir besoin pour la journée, parce que nos locaux ne sont pas assez grands pour tout contenir. Pour y aller, il faut traverser la cours carré et passer par la partie de l'immeuble où habite le concierge. Il faut ensuite descendre un escalier de pierres bien glissantes et pas égales pour deux sous. Tout en bas, vous avez les caves et un accès aux égouts de Paris. La température y est polaire, et si vous avez l'intention d'y rester un moment, vous avez plutôt intérêt de vous couvrir.

La porte de la cave est une antiquité. Quant à la poignée, je n'en parle même pas. Je flippe rien qu'à l'idée de rester enfermé là-dedans tout seul. Il y a pleins de bruits qui viennent du dehors et des égouts qui résonnent dans les souterrains. Un truc de film d'horreur qui vous fait dresser tous les poils du corps !

Breeee !

Je fais donc au plus vite.

Dans la cave, c'est la caverne d'Ali-baba, j'y trouve donc rapidement ce que je veux. J'attrape, une caisse pour les prothèses et y mets un grand fraisier, un plus petit, ainsi qu'une boite d'endodontie. Le reste, je le trouverais au secrétariat.

Une fois que j'ai fini tout ça, je n'ai plus qu'à aller voir Dolores pour lui demander son nom.

Il s'appelle Draco Malfoy. J'ai le sentiment que ça sonne très aristocratique, et j'espère qu'il ne jouera pas à « moi, je », parce que dans ce cas-là, on risque de ne pas très bien s'entendre.

A 10h00, je patiente en faisant un peu de Sté, lorsque Dolores vient me chercher. Elle est accompagnée par un beau jeune homme qui doit tout juste sorti de la fac de médecine. Grand, bond, athlétique, un corps de nageur, des épaules larges, de longues jambes et des yeux ! Mama mia ! Des yeux d'un gris qui vous transperce de la tête au pied ! Avec par-dessus un sourire ravageur. Il est beau, c'est indéniable. A tel point que ça ne me dérangerait pas qu'on se tutoie lui et moi.

C'est dommage que mon code d'éthique me force à rester professionnel…

Mais bon, il a beau l'air de sortir tout droit d'un conte scandinave, ce n'est pas pour lui que je vais risquer ma place. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on apprécie ce genre de chose entre ses murs. Surtout la direction.

Je ne m'appelle pas Antonio moi, je ne tire pas sur tout ce qui bouge, ni ne bouge sur tout ce qui tire !

Tout le monde ou presque parle de sa sexualité ici. Moi personnellement, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'étaler mes performances. Et je n'ai pas non plus envie de devenir un phénomène de foire dès que j'aurais le dos tourné. J'étais là depuis à peine quelques heures lorsqu'une de mes collègues m'a dit, que le lendemain j'allais rencontrer Antonio, et qu'il était du genre à aimer se faire sauter…

Antonio, fait ce qu'il veut, il parle de ses histoires de cul à qui il veut, mais il ferait mieux de choisir un peu mieux ses confidentes. J'aurais pût être moins ouvert que je ne le suis, car après tout, qui aurait pût le savoir : que je suis gay.

Les gens se disent tellement ouverts, que tout devient public. Comme si ça les concernait en quoi que ce soit ?

Il s'imagine tous que je suis hétéro, et célibataire. Dire que ce n'est pas partiellement exact, ne me traverse pas l'esprit. De toute façon le sujet n'a jamais été débattu dans la mesure où je ne reste jamais dans la pièce, lorsqu'il est abordé.

Antonio doit se douter de quelque chose, mais pour l'instant, il a l'intelligence de se taire et de ne faire aucune allusion. A part ces gestes un peu déplacé. Je n'aime pas que les gens avec qui je n'ai pas plus d'affinités que ça, soit si « tactile » avec moi.

Mais revenons à notre beau blond.

Dolores nous a attribué le cabinet 01. Mes collègues se pâment devant le Dr Malfoy.

Et je m'empresse de sortir de la Stérile, y a trop de phéromones dans l'air pour que ce ne soit pas contagieux !

« -Je vous laisse avec Harry, Dr Malfoy ! Vous êtes entre de bonnes mains ! Bonne journée ! »

Il lui sourit et se tourne vers moi.

« -Enchanté Harry.

-Moi de même »

Nous nous serons la main.

Il a des mains douces et fortes. Quant à sa voix… A faire chavirer des cœurs. Il doit être un vrai tombeur.

« -Venez, je vais vous montrer votre cabinet. »

Lorsque je referme la porte derrière nous, je vois les secrétaires nous jeter des regards en coins.

Pfff ! Un peu de tenue !

Une fois seuls, il me demande, légèrement inquiet.

« -Rassurez moi, je ne vais pas porter une blouse rose, si ? »

J'éclate de rire.

« -Je me suis dit la même chose en entrant ici la première fois. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les blouses des dentistes sont noires. »

Il pousse un soupir très théâtral, de soulagement. Puis, la surprise :

« -Noire ? Ce n'est pas un peu salissant ?

-C'est sûr que le jour où vous ferez de la résine, on ne risque pas de vous rater. Mais, j'ai une petite astuce pour ça. »

Il hausse un sourcil, visiblement très intéressé.

« -Et c'est quoi cette astuce ? »

Je me dirige vers le placard sous l'évier et en sort, ce qui ressemble à un gros tube de plastique transparent.

« -Ceci, mais je n'ai aucun mérité ! C'est l'ortho qui s'en sert. Je trouve ça très pratique.

-Moi aussi. »

Par la suite, je lui montre la blouse que j'ai mise de côté pour lui.

« -Si vous voulez vous changer tranquillement, vous avez les toilettes du personnel au bout du couloir, à côté de la salle de repos.

-D'accord, merci.

-Le code, c'est 3695, et fermez bien les 2 verrous.

-Ah bon et pourquoi ?

-Et bien parce que si vous fermez celui qui s'ouvre grâce au code, tous ceux qui connaissent le code peuvent entrer. Que vous soyez en train de vous changer ou pas.

-On dirait du vécu ?

-Oui, mais pas le mien. »

Le rit de bon cœur et sort du cabinet.

Je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre.

Et le petit bonus, il a un cul à se damner !

ΔΩΔ

J'ai passé une super matinée. Quant à la pause déjeuné, j'ai eu droit, comme je m'y attendais, à un interrogatoire dans les règles. Toutes les filles voulaient savoir comment il était au fauteuil.

A ceci, je n'aurais qu'une chose à dire : « ne me changez plus de binôme ! »

ΔΩΔ

Une semaine que je travaille avec le Dr Malfoy, et j'aime travailler avec lui. Il est doux, et à l'écoute de ses patients. Il ne cherche pas à faire à tous prix du chiffre comme la plus part des dentistes. Ni comme le veux absolument la direction dans ce centre. Il faut faire absolument du chiffre. Ce qui veut dire, devis et panoramique à tous les premiers patients. Mais tous les patients n'en ont pas besoin. Surtout si c'est pour un détartrage. Et c'est quelque chose qui ne plaît pas à tout le monde, lui le premier de toute évidence.

On apprend bien d'autres choses en centre. Comme par exemple se fier à ses premières impressions. Dolores est une faux-cul et j'ai la nette impression que je vais me faire pigeonner. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu penser et a ce qu'elle m'a dit, mon essaie va se prolonger.

Tout du moins pendant un mois de plus, ou deux.

Je ne sais pas trop ce que cela veut vraiment dire. Peut-être que je me fais des idées, et que c'est juste une façon de faire très répandue. Bien que je l'ignore totalement, n'ayant eu que deux expériences de travail et l'une des deux étaient un emploie de saisonnier dans une maison de retraite.

Je commence à me sentir à l'aise ici et j'ai envie que l'aventure continue…

**Et voici la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plût ?**

**La Suite la semaine prochaine comme prévue**

**Et tout de suite un petit avant-goût :**

« -J'avais déjà pu le remarquer, mais vous avez de la ressource, me dit-il dans un sourire.

-Merci.

-En plus de votre professionnalisme hors du commun. »

Ma tête pivote si vite, que j'entends presque mes cervicales craquer sur le coup.

Je ne vois pas de quoi il parle.

« -Avec votre attitude, je n'aurais jamais cru que je vous étais si antipathique. D'autre pourrait parler d'hypocrisie, mais…

-Attendez ! Vous croyez que je vous déteste parce que j'ai dit « non » ce matin ?!

-Et bien oui. Ce n'est pas le cas ? »

**Voilà !**

**Donc c'est sur cette bonne question que l'on se quitte !**

**A très vite**

**Angel**

**Ps: S'il y a des termes que vous ne comprenez pas n'hésitez pas à demander!**


	4. Chapitre 3: Les Rayons X

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous !**

**Merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris ou en followers cette semaine encore !**

**Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir !**

**Par contre j'aurais une toute petite doléance…**

**Je n'ai eu aucun com ?**

**Je ne suis pas du genre à en réclamer à corps et à cris, ni à menacer pour en avoir, mais juste un avis me ferait bien plaisir …**

**Mais bref, passons au plus important, le chapitre !**

**Cette semaine, vous allez pouvoir apprécier (je l'espère), le changement de ton, parce que le côté « romance » va montrer le bout de son nez !**

**Au plaisir de vous retrouver en bas !**

**Résumé :** Harry vient juste d'être engagé dans un centre dentaire. Il croyait avoir vu assez de choses pour être aussi « anesthésié » que ses patients, mais un jeune dentiste fraîchement débarqué va le faire changer d'avis. Il l'avait oublié, mais dans son métier, on ne s'ennuie jamais ! Vous êtes perdus ? c'est normal, vous êtes patient, Harry, lui, est assistante dentaire.

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages et l'univers de JK Rolling ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Béta :** Y a pas… Si ça intéresse quelqu'un.

**Couple :**HP/DM

_**Fraise, pâte d'amande et sirop de groseille.**_

_**Chapitre 3 : Les rayons x, une exposition prolongée ou répétée peut provoquer des brûlures, des cancers et des anomalies. Les personnels travaillant avec des rayons X doivent suivre une formation spécifique, être protégés et suivis.**_

Me voici arrivé au début de mon deuxième mois d'essai… Les jours se succèdent, uniformément ordinaires. A tel point que s'en devient presque reposant. Je continue mon chemin. J'apprends de nouvelles choses sur le matériel, puisque l'autre jour, je suis resté une heure de plus que prévue sur mon planning, pour tenter de réparer avec le soutien d'un technicien, l'appareil de RVG (l'appareil de radiographie dentaire numérique), d'un cabinet. Comme par exemple frapper le boitier jusqu'à rétablir un semblant de connexion. Brutale, certes, mais efficace !

J'aide également Pansy à réviser pour ses examens, et je continue de travailler avec Dra,… pardon le Dr Malfoy.

Je le trouve de plus en plus séduisant, gentil, attentionné, doux, cultivé…

C'est vraiment dommage qu'on ne se soit pas connu ailleurs. J'aurais adoré pouvoir être plus proche de lui et tenter l'aventure.

J'ai vraiment des principes à la con ! Mais bref !

D'ailleurs en parlant de sexualité, j'ai finis pas cracher le morceau, l'autre jour en pleine stérile. Devant Pansy et Pompom. Cette dernière n'a pas eu l'air surprise outre mesure, par contre Pansy… Elle m'a regardé comme s'il venait de me pousser une deuxième tête.

« -T'es gay !? Toi ?! »

Et oui, moi.

Elle finira par si faire, m'a telle dit. Mais elle ne s'y est pas attendue.

C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé de gardé le secret. Je ne tiens absolument pas à devenir comme Antonio : un phénomène de foire à qui on exhibe ses parties de jambes en l'air.

Elles ont très bien compris et ne diront rien, je crois que je peux leur faire confiance.

ΔΩΔ

Draco entre dans le cabinet, sa feuille de vacation à la main.

« -Bonjour Docteur, je le salue un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour Harry, comment allez-vous ?

-Bien merci. Et vous ?

-Très bien. J'ai appris de bonnes nouvelles.

-Tant mieux. »

Son regard est si étrange que je ne parviens pas à l'interpréter. Puis il se met à fixer l'ordinateur, comme subjugué. Il met en place le fond sonore.

De mon côté, je finis l'inventaire de mes tiroirs pour la journée. Je m'apprête à sortir lorsqu'il m'appelle :

« -Attendez ! »

Je sursaute. Il n'hausse jamais la voix d'habitude, et surtout pas contre moi. Il semble embarrassé. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, je me contente de lâcher la poignée et d'attendre la suite.

« -Oui ? Je lance doucement.

-Je me demandais si vous, …

-Si je ?

-Accepteriezvousdebienvouloirvenirboireunverreavec moi. »

J'hausse un sourcil. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

« -Pardon ? Je demande. »

Il respire un grand coup et répète :

« -Est-ce que vous accepteriez d'aller prendre un verre avec moi, un de ces jours ? »

Oh Bordel de Merde !

Je crois que mon cerveau est en train de Bugué et que je passe en mode automatique. Vous savez comme dans la blague de François Perruse, sur le système nerveux.

Chez moi ça donnerait quelque chose comme :

« DRING ! »

« -Centrale cervicale !

-C'est le département émotionnel ! Faites dire à cet abruti qu'il doit dire « oui » ! OUI ! OUI ! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

« DRING ! »

« -Centrale cervicale !

-Ici c'est la raison. Nous souhaitons rappeler à ce jeune inconscient que toutes liaisons avec un collègue de travail, peuvent entraîner bon nombre de complications, dont nous n'avons pas besoin en ce moment. »

« DRING ! »

« -Centrale ?!

-Le département émotionnel vous dit Merde ! Il est beau intelligent, gentil, et le gamin lui plaît ! Qu'il lui saute dessus ! »

La raison l'emportant sur mon cœur, je me résous à dire :

« -Non. »

Je croise son regard et j'ai envie de disparaître. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant.

« -Je…Je ne vous plaît pas ?

-Oui. »

MENTEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR !

Je suis monstrueux ! D'habitude, je n'écoute jamais la raison, mes sentiments l'emportent toujours sur tout ou presque. Alors Pourquoi ?!

« -Oubliez ce que j'ai dit dans ce cas. »

Il soupire, blessé, et je me mords la langue.

« -D'accord. »

Et je sors sans demander mon reste. Je cours ventre à terre jusqu'à la sortie de secours, dévale l'escalier de service et déboule dans la cours, histoire de prendre un bol d'air.

C'est là que je vois mon salut : un mur !

Je vais pouvoir m'y éclater la tête !

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! Draco est exactement mon genre de mec.

Et maintenant, il va falloir que je continue de travailler avec lui comme si de rien n'était ?!

La journée va être longue !

Courage !

ΔΩΔ

Il y a des jours avec et des jours sans. Les jours sans, il faut savoir faire avec !

La journée avec le Dr Malfoy a été particulièrement éprouvante. Je n'ai rien laissé transparaître et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché d'être affreusement gêné.

Du coup, j'en ai oublié d'aller chercher le matériel de chirurgie pour une de mes collègues. Demain matin à la première heure, elle fait des implants. Et elle m'a demandé comme un service de lui chercher quelque champ opératoire avant de partir.

Il est 20h00, tout le monde est partit, ou presque, Maria, la femme de ménage est arrivée et a fermé toutes les issues sauf la sortie de secours.

Je laisse mes affaires en plan dans la salle de repos, je ne prends même pas mon manteau, je descends à la cave.

Il ne fait pas chaud dehors en ce début Mars, mais heureusement, je ne vais pas resté longtemps dans cette glacière. Glacière que je trouve encore plus sinistre et lugubre la nuit, si c'est possible.

J'entre dans le local et prends suffisamment de matériel pour 4 interventions et sorts…Ou en tout cas essaye, car la poignée fait « cling » ! Avant de me rester dans les mains.

Oh non ! Par pitié pas ça ! Cette porte est déjà une vraie galère à ouvrir et avec l'humidité des caves elle gonfle. Je ne pourrais jamais l'ouvrir de l'intérieur !

Je vais rester enfermé là ?!

Je n'ai pas de portable, et pas de blouson ! Je vais mourir dans cette cave pourrie !

Mon pauvre tonton ! Il va se passer la rate au court bouillon ! Il va s'imaginer des choses horribles ! Ne pas fermer l'œil de la nuit et tourner comme un lion en cage !

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

J'ai repoussé le destin en la personne de Draco Malfoy c'est ça ?!

Monde Cruel ! Tu as eu ma peau !

Bon ! Pas de panique ! Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre la tête ! Si je veux rester en vie jusqu'à demain matin, j'ai plutôt intérêt à faire chauffer mes neurones. Si je me souviens bien, il y a de vieux rideaux de l'ancien centre quelque part dans un carton. C'est toujours mieux que rien. Si j'arrive à mettre la main dessus, j'en serais quitte pour une bonne frayeur et une bonne grippe.

J'enjambe plusieurs rangées de cartons, en prenant garde de ne pas me tordre une cheville. Ce serait le pompon ! J'en ouvre plusieurs, et je trouve enfin mon bonheur. J'ai la tête enfoui à l'intérieur de ma malle au trésor, lorsque tout à coup :

« -Harry ? Vous êtes là ? »

C'est la voix de Draco ?!

« -Je m'inquiétais pour vous alors je suis… »

Je m'extirpe en catastrophe des cartons et cours. Pourvut que :

« -LA PORTE ! Je crie. »

Mais c'est déjà trop tard. Elle vient de se refermer.

Là je ne peux plus me contenir, j'explose :

« -NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! JE RÊVE ! »

Se rendant compte de la situation, il fixe la porte incrédule et tente un coup d'épaule dans le bois. Sans autre résulta qu'enfoncer un peu plus la porte.

« -Comment vous avez fait votre compte, me demande-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

-PARCE QU'EN PLUS CA VA ÊTRE DE MA FAUTE !? C'EST LA MEILLEURE DE L'ANNÉE !

-Vous m'excuserez mais c'est vous qui avez cassé cette poignée, ce n'est pas moi !

-ELLE N'A PAS EU BESOIN DE MOI POUR DÉCONNER ! ELLE FONCTIONNE MAL DEPUIS BIEN AVANT MON ARRIVÉE ! ET SOUS PRÉTEXTE QUE JE ME SUIS RETROUVE ENFERME VOUS INSINUEZ QUE C'EST DE MA FAUTE ! »

De rage, je déchire le rideau que je tiens encore dans mes mains.

Je peste dans ma barbe, avant de m'efforcer de reprendre mon calme. Je respire à fond à trois reprises avant d'oser rouvrir la bouche.

« -Vous avez votre portable avec vous ?

-Oui, mais… »

Je ferme douloureusement les paupières redoutant la suite.

« -Je n'ai plus de batterie, finit-il dépité. »

La journée est vraiment pourrie de chez pourrie ! Je vais devoir resté avec lui jusqu'à au moins demain matin. Je sens que ça va être sympa ! Faites sauter le champagne !

« -Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ce soit vous, je me lamente.

-Vous ne m'aimez vraiment pas. »

Ce n'est pas une question, c'est une constatation. S'il se servait un peu de ses cellules grises, il aurait compris pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

De toute façon, est ce que c'est le bon moment pour revenir sur ce qui s'est passé ?

« -Crétin, je marmonne. »

Il me fixe et moi je reste concentré sur mes rideaux. Mais je commence à avoir froid et je claque des dents.

« -Vous n'avez pas pris de manteau ? me demande-t-il.

-Figurez-vous que je n'avais pas prévu de passer la nuit-là.

-Évidemment. »

Je m'active et plis plusieurs rideaux sur un pile de champs opératoire, histoire d'être protégé du froid du béton.

Draco se contente toujours de me regarder et de rester sans bougé, incertain quant à la marche à suivre.

« -Ne restez pas planté là comme un sapin ! Venez dont vous assoir !

-A côté de vous ?

-Oui à côté de moi, je souffle exaspéré, il ne compte pas jouer les mijaurées maintenant ?

-Vous voyez un autre endroit peut être ? Je continue. »

Il fait « non » de la tête et vient s'assoir.

Je lui tends plusieurs kits de champs suffisamment gros pour faire une illusion de coussins. Il me fixe comme fasciné. Je lui tends un autre rideau pour faire une couverture, tandis que je m'enroule dans le dernier, avant de me transformé définitivement en glaçons. Je finis par m'assoir à côté de lui.

Cette proximité me gêne au vu des circonstances, mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire autrement.

« -J'avais déjà pu le remarquer, mais vous avez de la ressource, me dit-il dans un sourire.

-Merci.

-En plus de votre professionnalisme hors du commun. »

Ma tête pivote si vite, que j'entends presque mes cervicales craquer sur le coup.

Je ne vois pas de quoi il parle.

« -Avec votre attitude, je n'aurais jamais cru que je vous étais si antipathique. D'autre pourrait parler d'hypocrisie, mais…

-Attendez ! Vous croyez que je vous déteste parce que j'ai dit « non » ce matin ?!

-Et bien oui. Ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Je suis déçu.

-Pardon ? »

Je crois que je ne peux plus y couper, je vais devoir jouer franc jeux. Harry Courage !

« -J'ai dit ça dans un contexte professionnel. Nous travaillons ensemble et je ne suis toujours pas en CDI. Je ne veux pas avoir une mauvaise appréciation. J'ai vraiment besoin de ce travail. Et puis j'ai des principes. A la con, certes ! Mais des principes. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose de sortir avec un collègue. C'est toujours compliqué. »

Il a écarquillé les yeux si grands que je le prendrais presque pour un hibou. Tant et si bien que je me mets à rire sans m'arrêter.

« -Et puis comment je suis censé faire pour vous détester. Vous êtes quelqu'un de gentil et vous êtes à croquer.

-Je ne suis pas le seul. »

Il a dit ça avec tant d'aplomb et son regard est si intense, que je crois bien que je suis en train de rougir. Je me racle la gorge, je me cache derrière un sourire désabusé.

« -Si vous tenez tant que ça à marquer des points, il va falloir que vous trouviez autre chose.

-Et si j'y parviens, accepteriez-vous d'aller dîner avec moi. »

Je vois qu'il fait grimper les enchères. D'un verre on passe à un dîner ? Pourquoi pas ?

-Vous allez ramer, j'espère que vous vous en rendez compte ? Je suis quelqu'un de difficilement corruptible.

-Vous en valez le challenge. »

Ah, tiens ? Il veut jouer ? Pas de soucis. Allons-y.

Il sourit comme un enfant et je le trouve attendrissant.

Mes principes ne tiendront peut être pas longtemps.

« -Vous avez des yeux magnifiques. Aussi brillant que des pierres précieuses. »

Je secoue la tête.

« -Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me parler de mes yeux. Si vous voulez tirer votre épingle du jeu, il va falloir faire mieux que ça.

-Ce n'était qu'un échauffement. »

Il ferait presque la moue.

« -Vous êtes différent. Si je vous traite comme tous les autres avant moi…

-Y en a pas eu tant que ça, je me vexe.

-… Pardon. Le côté dragueur en série ne vous convaincra pas de toute façon. »

Effectivement, ce genre de drague me blase plus qu'autre chose. Et je ne risque pas de compromettre mon boulot pour un plan cul.

Cherche encore.

Soudain, il prend mon menton entre ses doigts. Son pousse vient effleurer ma lèvre inférieure. Je le sens à peine sur ma peau, mais c'est un geste qui me semble si naturel, que je n'ai même pas le goût de le repousser. Je me perds un instant dans ses yeux. Je n'avais jamais remarqué mais, il a dans ses yeux gris des paillettes d'un bleu très pâle.

« -Faites attention où vous mettez vos main, je lance taquin. Je mords.

-Vous avez un sourire à faire craquer n'importe qui. On vous l'a déjà dit ? Même moi…

-On ne vous fait pas craquer facilement ?

-Vous devez savoir ce que c'est. On est vite blasé, par ces mignons insipides et tellement semblables. »

Oui je le sais. C'est bien pour ça que je ne vais plus en boîte depuis ma dernière aventure. Ca va faire bientôt un mois, et ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça.

« -Vous vous avez cette petite étincelle. Vous avez du cœur et du caractère. J'admire la douceur et en même temps la fermeté dont vous faites preuve avec les patients. Vous avez toujours le sourire. Vous êtes quelqu'un de rassurant, de touchant. A tel point que ça me donne envie de changer de place avec les patients, alors que j'en ai une sainte horreur. »

Je reste bouche-bée. Non, on ne me l'avait jamais dit, en tout cas pas comme ça. Il est en train de faire mon éloge. C'est comme si j'avais droit à la reconnaissance de mes pères. J'en suis tellement heureux et gêné que je détoure la tête.

« -Vous ne savez pas tricher non plus. J'étais vraiment loin du compte, ri-t-il. »

Loin du compte c'est peu de le dire.

« -Et vous vous savez ce que vous voulez.

-Lorsqu'on rencontre quelqu'un de bien c'est dommage de laisser passer sa chance.

-Quelqu'un de bien ? Et qui vous dit que je ne suis pas un tueur psychopathe. J'ai mon petit caractère, après tout.

-J'avais cru remarquer en effet. Vous êtes impressionnant quand vous êtes en colère. »

Mon Dieu, c'est vrai ! Je l'ai engueulé comme on le ferait avec un enfant de trois ans. Je m'en excuse, et il répond qu'il aurait surement fait pire.

A cet instant, je pense à mon oncle et mes intestins se croisent. Il va me passer un de ces savons en rentrant…

Quand même Maria va bien finir par remarquer que je n'ai pas pris mes affaires. En tout cas je l'espère de tout cœur.

Ça m'angoisse d'être enfermé là-dedans. Je ne suis pas claustrophobe, en tout cas pas à ce point-là. J'angoisse dans les placards et dans les ascenseurs pour lilliputiens. Rien qu'à l'idée j''en frissonne. Ce qui n'arrange en rien mes affaires puisque je suis déjà gelé.

Draco le remarque et me propose de partager son manteau. J'hésite.

« -Pas d'inquiétude, je sais me tenir. Je ne vais pas vous sauter dessus. Profites-en votre nez est tellement rouge qu'on le prendrait presque pour un feu de signalisation. »

Je grogne pour la forme et finit par accepter.

Je me réchauffe doucement tout contre lui.

«-Vous n'avez pas l'air bien. Vous avec des tendances claustrophobes ?

-Un peu, mais je m'inquiète surtout. J'habite seul avec mon oncle. Et je suis censé l'appeler dans… »

Je regarde ma montre et grimace.

« -…Oula ! Il y a plus de 20 minutes. Pour lui dire que je suis dans le bus pour rentrer. Tel que je le connais, il doit être sur le point d'appeler police secours.

-Vous n'avez plus vos parents ?

-Ils ont divorcés lorsque j'avais 3 ans. Ma mère a eu ma garde, elle vivait avec son frère. Quatre ans plus tard, elle décédait dans un accident de voiture. Et c'est mon oncle qui m'a élevé.

-Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Vous ne conduisiez pas la voiture d'en face.

-Et votre père, continue-t-il gêné.

-Je n'ai pas parlé avec mon père depuis 6 ans. Et ne dites pas que vous êtes désolé, s'il vous plait. Le sujet est clos. »

Du coup, il ne dit plus rien.

Je n'aurais pas dut aborder le sujet, à chaque fois ça me met à l'envers. Sans parler de cette salope de mélancolie qui se ramène. Petit cadeau de mon cher paternel.

Il m'a toujours inquiété, pour ne pas dire qu'il me faisait peur.

James Potter est un homme grand, fort et surtout imprévisible. C'est une sorte de gros nounours et il aime a ce fondre dans ce moule.

Je lui ressemble, c'est indéniable. J'ai ses traits, quoique plus fins grâce à ma mère. J'ai ses cheveux, sa vue, mais pas ses yeux. Les yeux verts je les tiens de ma mère et j'en suis très fier.

J'ai également la plastique de ma mère, je suis grand et fin plutôt que tout en muscle. Certaines de mes attitudes viennent de mon père, surtout ma façon de bouder. C'est mon oncle qui me dit ça. Pour le reste je le tiens de ma mère et de mon oncle, qui ont été mes modèles, ce qui n'était pas pour plaire à tout le monde dans la famille Potter.

Je regrette souvent la façon dont ça c'est terminé entre nous.

J'avais fait beaucoup d'effort pour être conforme à ce qu'il voulait que je sois, sans jamais y parvenir vraiment. J'allais à la chasse, je regardais les courses de la F1. Je voulais faire les choses comme lui, le voulait. Et puis je me suis rendu compte que quoi que je fasse rien ne changeait. Alors j'ai arrêté de mettre un masque en venant chez lui le week-end. Souvent c'était pire, je revenais de ces séjours brisé un peu plus à chaque fois.

Jusqu'à ce fameux soir où tout a basculé…

Changeons de sujet, rien ne sert de revenir là-dessus maintenant.

« -Et vous ? Il y a quelqu'un pour s'inquiéter de votre absence ?

-Mes parents. Mais pas avant demain midi, j'en ai peur.

-Ils sont dentistes tous les deux ?

-Oui, ils travaillent ensemble. Un couple proche de la perfection aussi bien en famille qu'au travail. Toujours aussi amoureux depuis 30 ans. Bien sûr, il y a des hauts et des bas, mais ils continuent leur route vaille que vaille.

-Woahou !

-Et votre oncle ? Que fait-il à part appeler police secours ?

-Il est professeur de Mathématiques et de Physique Chimie, dans un collège. »

ΔΩΔ

Nous restons un moment à parler de tout et de rien. Ce qui m'évite de trop penser à mon oncle qui doit faire sonner mon portable comme un fou. Lorsqu'il aura mis la main sur moi, il va me découper en petit morceau.

Soudain, je me redresse. Je crois avoir entendu quelqu'un dévaler les escaliers de la cave. Je me dépêtre d'entre les rideaux, Draco sur les talons.

« -HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! On est là ! Coincés dans le cave ! J'hurle à plein poumons sans pitié pour les tympans de mon infortuné compagnon. »

De l'autre côté de la cloison, c'est la voix de Maria que j'entends.

« -Harry ?! C'est vous ?

-Oui, c'est moi ! Sortez nous de là !

-Santa Maria ! Je vais chercher le concierge ! Ne bougez pas !

-On ne risque pas de s'envoler, rétorque Draco dans mon dos »

Je lui jette un regard noir. Ce n'est pas la peine de faire du mauvais esprit !

Quelques minutes plus tard, le gardien à décoincé la porte à coup d'épaule et répare sommairement la poignée. Demain, il fera venir quelqu'un pour la changer avant que quelqu'un d'autre reste coincé.

Quant à moi, je suis remonté en quatrième vitesse dans le centre, et j'ai attrapé mon portable à la volé. Il n'a pas arrêté de sonner pendant presque 2 heures.

J'appelle mon oncle à vitesse grand V.

Le spectacle n'est pas très joli à entendre, mais il faut bien que je passe par là.

Une fois que je lui expliqué la situation, c'est contre le centre qu'il en a. Pour finir, je lui fais savoir que je ne rentre pas à la maison ce soir, mais qu'un collègue de travail qui est resté enfermé avec moi, m'invite chez lui pour la nuit.

Draco m'emmène donc chez lui en voiture.

Son appart' est vraiment sympa, j'aime bien la déco. Les couleurs sont claires, et l'ambiance est chaleureuse.

Il me propose son canapé, me prête un tee-shirt, et à peine ai-je touché l'oreiller que je m'endors immédiatement.

**Et voilà !**

**La suite au prochain épisode !**

**Un petit com peut être ?**

**A très vite !**

**Angel**


	5. Chapitre 4: Eugénol

**Bonjour à tous !**

**J'espère que vous passez un bon week end de trois jours ?!**

**Moi j'en profite à fond, pour dormir et faire la cuisine.**

**Et ça sent les crêpes et la Pumpkin pie dans la maison !**

**Mais bref passons ! lol !**

**J'ai eu nombre de coms pour le dernier chapitre et ça m'a vraiment touché !  
Merci beaucoup !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire…**

**Cette fois on tombe dans le domaine du privée, le dentaire ne devient que subsidiaire. **

**Chapitre un peu triste, mais c'est ainsi…**

**Au plaisir de vous retrouver en bas !**

**Enjoy !**

**Angel**

**Résumé :** Harry vient juste d'être engagé dans un centre dentaire. Il croyait avoir vu assez de choses pour être aussi « anesthésié » que ses patients, mais un jeune dentiste fraîchement débarqué va le faire changer d'avis. Il l'avait oublié, mais dans son métier, on ne s'ennuie jamais ! Vous êtes perdus ? c'est normal, vous êtes patient, Harry, lui, est assistante dentaire.

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages et l'univers de JK Rolling ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Béta :** Y a pas… Si ça intéresse quelqu'un.

**Couple :**HP/DM

_**Fraise, pâte d'amande et sirop de groseille.**_

_**Chapitre 4 : Eugénol, à base de clous de girofle, c'est un produit très utilisé en dentisterie. Il calme les douleurs dentaire, pique la langue et sans très fort. Il tâche et ronge le plastique.**_

Je sors avec Draco. Il a marqué beaucoup de point en me proposant son canapé. J'en connais beaucoup qui m'auraient mis dans leur lit sans sommation pour tirer leur coup, histoire de prouver leur virilité.

Ce qui me pousse à croire que Draco est sincère et qu'il ne cherche pas un coup en passant, mais une relation sérieuse. Ça tombe bien, c'est ce que je cherche aussi.

Mais nous n'avons rien changé à notre attitude au boulot. Nous ne voulons en aucun cas attirer l'attention.

Par contre il est vrai, que Draco ferme la porte du cabinet à clef de temps à autre pour ravir mes lèvres. Ce qui m'a donné un avant-goût de ce que ça pourrait être au lit. Et j'avoue sans honte que j'ai hâte.

Ce soir, il m'a invité au restaurant et à passer la nuit chez lui, si j'en avais envie.

Comme ça va bientôt faire deux semaines qu'on se tourne autour, je ne vois aucune raison de dire « non ».

C'est pourquoi, j'ai caché mes affaires dans son coffre de voiture en arrivant ce matin.

Ce jeu de cache-cache, nous plaît à tous les deux. Il adore voir mes collègues de boulot trépigner devant son cabinet. Il a demandé à la direction de travailler uniquement avec moi. Chose qu'on lui a vite accordé. Ça aide d'avoir des parents dentistes. Mes horaires sont donc aménagés à cause de lui. Il travaille presque tous les jours sauf le samedi. Du coup, je suis dispensé, ce qui me plait bien. Avant lui, je travaillais un samedi sur deux. C'est agréable d'avoir son week-end.

J'aime aussi voir mes collègues telles des groupies et de me dire que c'est mon homme. Ou qu'il est en passe de le devenir.

Elles sont exubérantes, se pâmant chaque fois qu'il passe près d'elles. Je trouve ça grotesque. Ça me fait penser aux folles qu'on croise souvent en boîte et qui me donne une raison supplémentaire pour ne plus y aller. Je me dis sans arrêt que pour se faire accepter par « les autres » ou en tout cas, pour qu'ils nous laissent tranquille, on devrait plutôt montrer à quel point on se ressemble. Marquer trop de différences ne nous rend pas service. J'ai essayé de faire abstraction. Et puis finalement, ça ne m'apporte pas grand-chose. J'allais en boîte lorsque j'avais envie de tirer mon coup. J'ai eu quelques mecs par-ci par-là. Et quelques petits amis.

Le dernier en date s'appelait Cédric.

Sinon à part ça, mes soirées se limitent à quelque chose de plus simple. Je sors avec de vieux copains de lycée, ou je reste tranquille à la maison avec mon oncle, quand il ne sort pas avec son homme. Comme quoi, le fruit ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre.

Pour en revenir à ce soir, Draco ne veut rien me dire, il veut me faire la surprise. Il veut que notre premier rendez-vous en amoureux soit spécial. Il dit que déjeuner ensemble, ce n'est pas pareil.

Je le laisse faire. Je ne l'ai pas encore dit mais en réalité, je suis très fleur bleue. J'ai un cœur romantique.

ΔΩΔ

Il m'emmène dans un restaurant sans prétention, intime et chaleureux. Draco connait le propriétaire, et nous a réservé une alcôve à l'abri des regards.

« -Vous avez voulu m'impressionner ? Je demande ravi.

-Oui. Est-ce que j'ai marqué un point ? Ou peut-être plusieurs ?

-Peut-être, dis-je en esquissant un sourire mutin. »

Il me sourit à son tour et s'assoit en face de moi.

Un serveur s'approche et nous propose une coupe de champagne, que je décline.

« -Désolé, je ne bois pas. »

A la réflexion, j'ai surement été un peu sec. L'alcool me rebute et m'insupporte. Je ne bois que pour Noël et les anniversaires. Jamais plus. Et toujours une gorgée, histoire de. Ce qui me fait un compte d'une coupe de champagne tous les ans.

Mon père était un alcoolique. Il l'est surement encore. L'avoir vu dans une telle déchéance ! A 15 ans, je l'ai trouvé inconscient sur le palier du premier, cuit et beurré des deux côtés. Avec un nombre incalculable de cadavres de bouteilles dans le vide-ordure.

Tout cela m'a beaucoup marqué.

« -Je vais prendre un jus d'abricot s'il vous plaît. »

Le serveur s'en va et nous laisse faire notre choix quant au menu.

Au-dessus du sien, Draco m'observe avec attention.

« -Vous ne fumez pas. Vous ne buvez pas. Vous êtes poli, cultivé, gentil et beau garçon. Alors je me pose une question.

-Laquelle ?

-Où est l'arnaque ? Parce que s'il n'y en a pas, je ne vous lâche plus. »

Sa remarque me fait rire.

« -J'ai pleins de défauts.

-Instruisez-moi.

-Je vais attendre que nous ayons mangé le dessert. Ce serait dommage de gâcher l'ambiance dès maintenant. »

Il sourit et retourne à son choix.

Le dîner se passe dans une bonne ambiance. Il me parle de sa famille. J'apprends qu'il a une sœur, Sacha, qui est à la fac de droit. Elle veut devenir avocate.

Il a l'air d'être le genre de grand frère hyper-protecteur, qui regarde ses soupirants d'un œil mauvais prêt à la défendre à la première incartade.

Moi aussi j'aurais bien voulût avoir une petite sœur, ou un petit frère. Mais ça ne s'est pas fait. Je me suis fait une raison.

Il me parle de ses études, et me conte quelques anecdotes qui valent le détour. Je renchéris et nous devisons en riant sur le dos de patients, de professeurs, ou de collègues.

Nous parlons ensuite de nos hobbies. Lui aime nager, courir, faire du vélo. Il aime lire un bon livre et partager un bon film entre amis.

Pour ma part, la lecture est aussi une de mes passions. L'histoire également. Quant aux films, il n'y a pas à se poser de questions. Pour ce qui est du sport par contre c'est une autre histoire. Je ne suis pas sportif pour un sous. J'aime patiner et skier, mais ça s'arrête là. Je nage comme je peux, je n'ai aucun souffle et aucune n'envie d'en avoir, et je n'aime pas courir sans but. Quant au vélo, du moment que la route est plate ou en descente, il n'y a aucun soucis…

De mon temps libre, je ne fais rien d'autre que lire, dessiner aussi, parfois, et cuisiner pour des amis. Mais le sport, non.

A part peut être le sport en chambre.

D'ailleurs pendant tout le dîner, nous jouons au chat et à la souris, et je n'ai qu'une envie, qu'il m'emmène chez lui.

Lorsque nous y sommes enfin, il a à peine le temps de fermer la porte à clef que je l'embrasse avec fougue. IL y répond avec entrain tandis que je lui enlève son manteau et le mien. Il passe ses doigts sous mon pull, je lui saisis la nuque pour l'approcher plus de moi.

« -J'ai attendu ça toute la soirée, je murmure contre ses lèvres entre deux baisers. »

Il sourit et ses doigts courts le long de mon dos. Ça me donne la chair de poule.

Ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas touché que j'ai du mal à me contenir.

Mes reins viennent frapper contre le guéridon de l'entrée. Draco me saisit par la taille, et m'assoit dessus. Il dévore mon cou de baisers brulants tandis que je lui arrache sa chemise et que les boutons s'échouent sur le sol en cliquetant.

« -Tu es déchainé, dit-il en soupirant dans le creux de mon cou.

-T'as même pas idée ! »

ΔΩΔ

Je sens la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, alors que je sors doucement du sommeil. Nous nous sommes endormis les membres si entortillés que j'ai du mal à savoir ce qui est à qui. Je ne bouge pas de peur de le réveiller. Je veux juste profiter de cet instant. J'aime cette sensation, lorsque l'on sort du rêve et que l'on reprend conscience de son corps comme si on le découvrait pour la première fois. C'est là que le monde est d'une couleur différente, comme recouvert d'un voile qui lentement se déchire pour laisser place à la réalité.

Ça fait si longtemps que je ne me suis pas réveillé dans les bras de quelqu'un, j'avais presque oublié à quel point c'est bon.

Il me tient comme s'il voulait à tout prix me retenir, et je fais pareil.

La nuit dernière aussi, c'était bon. Draco fait l'amour comme un Dieu. Même si je n'ai pas été en reste, vu que nous nous sommes épuisés l'un l'autre.

Chaque fois que j'ai cru être rassasié, le désir revenait envahir mon corps, et enflammer mon esprit, insatiable.

A présent les scrupules que j'avais sur les bénéfices et les contraintes d'une telle relation sont bien loin.

Bien que mon corps ne soit pas tout à fait d'accord avec moi.

Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un Nurofen…

ΔΩΔ

J'ai beau avoir des courbatures partout, je n'ai pas pût m'empêcher de redessiner les contours de son corps pendant qu'il dormait. Et pas forcément avec mes doigts. Il ne fait pas un mouvement. Mais je le vois presque sourire dans son sommeil. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se saisisse de ma taille avec ses jambes et qu'il me coince sous lui, avant de m'embrasser.

« -Bonjour charmant réveille, me dit-il. »

Je ne peux que répondre par un gémissement, parce qu'il passe très doucement sa main le long de mon aine. Dieu sait que je suis extrêmement sensible à cet endroit. C'est comme appuyer sur le bouton marche. IL n'aurait pas pu trouver une zone plus érogène.

« -On est sensible à cet endroit ? me demande-t-il taquin. »

Je hoche la tête.

« -On va voir où sont les autres. »

Et il part à l'exploration de mon corps, avec infiniment de douceur. C'est comme la caresse du vent, ou d'une fleur.

Seigneur, je crois que je vais…

C'est ce moment précis que mon portable choisit pour sonner.

Si ce n'est pas une question de vie ou de mort, je fais un massacre !

ΔΩΔ

« -C'est surement un cancer. Ça expliquerait, le ventre gonflé et le sang que vous avez trouvé ce matin. »

J'avale difficilement ma salive.

« -Il faudrait la faire opérer, mais à son âge, je ne sais pas si elle survivra à l'opération. »

Je crois que je vais me mettre à pleurer. A côté de moi Tonton Severus, n'en mène pas large non plus.

« -Ca veut dire que je vais devoir la faire…, j'ose à peine dire les mots.

-Oui.

-Elle souffre beaucoup n'est-ce pas, je couine maintenant.

-Avec l'injection que je lui ai faite, elle devrait se sentir mieux.

-Mais ça ne durera pas. »

Il n'a pas besoin de me le dire. Je sais très bien ce qu'il faut que je fasse. Ce qu'il a fait, c'est juste de l'appoint. Je l'ai su dès que Tonton m'a appelé ce matin et qu'il m'a dit :

« -Il y a du sang dans la cage d'Hedwige et elle ne bouge presque plus. »

Ça m'a rappelé le discours du vétérinaire il y un an, l'état des petits mammifères se détériore très vite lorsqu'ils sont malades.

Je m'y attendais depuis longtemps, mais se l'entendre dire c'est encore plus dure que ce que je croyais.

Je paye le vétérinaire, la mort dans l'âme et il s'en va en nous souhaitant bon courage.

Mon oncle me regarde, aussi désemparé que moi.

Hedwige a sept ans. Elle a fait partit intégrante de nos deux vies pendant tout ce temps.

Elle a été ma confidente quand je me sentais seul et rejeté par mon père. Elle était là quand j'étais chez lui et que Severus se rongeait les ongles, d'inquiétude, se demandant dans quel état il allait me retrouver une fois de retour à la maison. Dans ces moments-là, elle montait sur le canapé et venait pousser sa main avec sa petite tête pour réclamer des câlins. Elle le suivait partout, dès qu'il ouvrait sa cage. Régulièrement, je la voyais pousser ma porte de chambre le week-end, comme pour me dire :

« -Allez faut se lever maintenant, ou sinon je ronge le papier peint de ta chambre ! »

C'est vrai que ce n'est qu'un animal de compagnie, et beaucoup me diront qu'ils ne voient pas l'intérêt de me passer la rate au court bouillon. Ces gens-là, ne savent pas ce que c'est la présence constante d'un animal à ses côtés, qui ne vous jugera jamais et qui vous aimera sans condition. Un animal qui vous fait la tête pendant trois jours, parce que vous êtes partit en vacances une semaine avec votre père. Une boule de poils qui vous attend le soir pour pouvoir venir renifler vos chaussures, et grignoter vos lacets.

Un lapin que vous avez pu voir en train de dévorer les pages d'un vieux dictionnaire, dans l'espoir de mieux comprendre votre langue.

Elle a fait beaucoup de dégâts dans la maison, elle a rongé des câbles, du linot, des rideaux, et bien d'autre.

Mais c'est mon animal de compagnie, celui qui m'a a vu grandir. Et à qui maintenant, je dois dire adieu.

C'est une grande peine, une partie de mon adolescence qui fou le camp. Alors quand les autres me diront : « ce n'est pas si grave, ça pourrait être un membre de ta famille », bien sûr, je n'aurais pas souhaité que ce soit ma grand-mère. Ce qui n'empêche que j'ai envie de massacrer le pauvre crétin qui me dira ça.

Monstre sans cœur !

ΔΩΔ

Il est inutile de dire qu'après la soirée que j'ai passée, je ne suis pas vraiment de très bonne humeur. J'évite les gens et fonce droit devant moi.

Draco m'attend dans le cabinet, et me fixe intensément.

« -Tu veux en parler, me demande-t-il. »

Je hausse les épaules. A vrai dire, je n'ai envie de rien. A part peut-être, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, parce que j'aurais vraiment besoin d'un gros câlin. Mais si je lui demande, je risque de me mettre à pleurer. Et personne ne veut ça.

« -Je suis là si tu as besoin. »

Je hoche la tête et un merci, sort en croassant de ma bouche.

Il va vraiment falloir que je me secoue, si je veux finir cette journée debout !

« -Je reviens, je vais me chercher un café. Tu en veux ?

-Non merci, c'est gentil. »

Je retourne dans la salle de repos et j'y trouve Pansy qui avale vite fait une madeleine.

Il règne une chaleur épouvantable dans cette salle, c'est de pire en pire. Les deux compresseurs sont dans la pièce. Il y en a un dans un grand placard, et l'autre sous l'évier.

« -Un jour, y a un truc qui va finir par sauter, je lui lance en soupirant.

-C'est clair. Et t'entends le bruit qu'ils font ?! Dis-donc, t'as une mine de papier mâché. T'as faits quoi hier soir, me demande-t-elle.

-Rien de bien réjouissant crois-moi. »

Tandis qu'elle blablate sur sa soirée, avec son petit-ami- qu'est-ce que j'aurais voulu faire la même chose !- je me sers un café bien noir. Chose que je ne fais jamais, sauf quand j'ai besoin comme là, d'un très grand coup de fouet.

La journée se passe dans un brouillard plus ou moins épais, où je me contente de fonctionner en mode automatique sous le regard inquiet de Draco.

Jusqu'au moment où, tandis que je prépare un ciment de scellement pour la pose d'une couronne pour le prochain patient, Pompon, suivit de deux autres assistantes se ruent littéralement dans mon cabinet en criant :

« -Harry ! Vient vite ! »

Vous savez ce qui se passe lorsque vous redoutez quelque chose et que vous en parlez tout haut ?

Ce, quelque chose, se produit…

Allons, devinez un peu de quoi je parle.

« -Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je demande.

-J'ai plus d'air, d'eau ou de puissance à la turbine et à l'aspiration dans mon cabinet, me dit l'une.

-Dans le mien aussi ! Me disent les autres. »

Et là, c'est le drame.

« -Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Je demande soudain paniqué.

-C'est toi qui t'occupe des pannes, non ? »

Ah oui, tiens. C'est vrai.

Mais, au risque de me répéter, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?

ΔΩΔ

Comme on aurait pu s'y attendre et comme je l'avais répété maintes fois, le compresseur sous l'évier a disjoncté, pour cause de surchauffe. Et n'a jamais voulu repartir. En tout cas pas grâce à moi… Grâce à l'assistante qui me seconde pour ce genre d'opération et qui est arrivée en début de semaine, c'est-à-dire la veille.

Pendant qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil à l'objet du délit, j'ai ouvert l'immense armoire contenant tous les disjoncteurs de toute l'installation électrique du centre. Elle est deux fois plus grosse que l'armoire Normande de mon arrière-grande-tante du côté de mon arrière-grand-mère maternelle.

Autant dire qu'en l'ouvrant, j'ai failli manquer d'air.

Mais je ne devais pas perdre mon sang froid, parce que les trois dentistes et leur assistante, lésés par ce problème technique n'avaient de cesse de me déranger toutes les trente secondes.

Au bout de 10 minutes, voyant qu'aucun fusible n'avait sauté, j'ai refermé l'armoire et me suis mis à la recherche de Dolores.

Qu'elle n'a pas été ma surprise, lorsque je l'ai vu dans le cabinet de Mon Mec, un café à la main, en train de lui faire ce qui ressemblait de très près à un numéro de charme, parfaitement grotesque !

Ai-je seulement mentionné que je suis extrêmement jaloux et possessif ?

Sans oublier le fait que la situation est déjà suffisamment problématique pour qu'elle se donne le luxe de flirter ? Avec mon mec ou pas ? Surtout pas avec mon mec !

Je jure que j'ai fait appel à toute mon énergie pour rester le plus calme possible.

Je lui ai donc demandé un numéro de téléphone. Elle m'a souri comme à un enfant qui vous gêne pendant une conversation très importante et qu'il n'est pas capable de comprendre. Mais, elle a fini par me dire que le répertoire était dans ses affaires dans la salle de repos.

C'est là que j'ai croisé les secrétaires qui m'ont dit que c'était inadmissible de devoir annuler pas moins de 6 patients pour un problème technique.

La pression commençait à monter de plus en plus. Il fallait que je respire à fond.

La clef c'était la respiration !

Mais manque de bol, j'ai eu cette voix robotisée à l'autre bout de la ligne qui me disait :

« -Le numéro demandé n'est pas attribué, veuillez consulter le service des renseignements. »

Et là, c'est le drame !

Comment est-ce qu'on est censé joindre le service des renseignements quand celui-ci drague votre petit-ami ? Surtout quand le dit service vous répond :

« -Ce n'est pas la peine de stresser. J'arrive d'ici cinq minutes. »

5 minutes c'est le temps qu'allait mettre mon patient avant d'être sur le fauteuil pour poser sa couronne.

Voyant l'heure tourner, il a bien fallu que je sorte la tête de sous l'évier pour aller prévenir Draco de mon absence un peu trop prolongée.

Ce que je lui ai dit ressemblait à ça :

« -Dr je suis vraiment désolé, mais j'ai un gros soucis. Je vais devoir m'absenter encore un moment pour le régler. Mais j'ai tout préparé pour votre prochain patient. Si je ne suis pas revenu à temps et que vous avez besoin de moi, sonnez-moi. »

Devant Dolores, ce n'était apparemment pas la chose à dire. Il semblerait que j'ai été hautain et agressif. Même si je ne sais pas comment on peut l'être avec une réplique de ce genre…

Draco qui était tout prêt à m'excuser et à se débrouiller tout seul, s'est fait couper l'herbe sous le pied.

Dolores m'a bien fait comprendre que j'étais un petit arrogant, désagréable, visiblement incompétent et sourd par-dessus le marché ! N'a-t-elle pas dit qu'elle arrivait ?

Pour finir, j'ai eu droit à une convocation avant de finir ma journée.

Dolores m'a dit qu'il était clair que je n'étais pas capable de gérer le stress. Et que pour plus de sérénité, les « pannes » me seraient retirées, ainsi que la prime que j'étais censé avoir en fin de mois.

Tout reviendra à ma collègue revenu la veille et qui avait réussi à faire redémarrer le compresseur.

Uniquement parce que le compresseur avait refroidit, mais je suppose que c'est sans importance.

La Salope !

Mais ce n'est pas le mot de la fin.

Draco m'a consolé pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Nous étions enfermés dans le cabinet. J'étais lové dans ses bras et aurais voulu ne plus jamais en sortir.

C'est bien la dernière fois que j'ai pu le faire au travail, vu ce qui est arrivé ensuite…

**Et voilà !**

**Et un de plus**

**Pour celles et ceux qui veulent le savoir, mon temps de parcours n'est pour l'instant pas à l'ordre du jour ou du moins je l'espère, puisque le chapitre 7 est en cours d'écriture.**

**Donc prions pour que je ne perde pas le rythme !**

**A la semaine prochaine donc !**

**Bis **

**Angel**

**Ps, un petit com ?**


	6. Chapitre 5 Anesthésie

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !**

**Voici donc le chapitre 5 !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il répondra à vos attentes !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent !**

**Merci à ceux qui me laisse des Coms !**

**Merci à ceux qui me suivent ou mettent cette fiction en favoris !**

**Tout cela me touche beaucoup !**

**Mais tout de suite place au chapitre !**

**Enjoy !**

**Angel**

**Résumé :** Harry vient juste d'être engagé dans un centre dentaire. Il croyait avoir vu assez de choses pour être aussi « anesthésié » que ses patients, mais un jeune dentiste fraîchement débarqué va le faire changer d'avis. Il l'avait oublié, mais dans son métier, on ne s'ennuie jamais ! Vous êtes perdus ? c'est normal, vous êtes patient, Harry, lui, est assistante dentaire.

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages et l'univers de JK Rolling ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Béta :** Y a pas… Si ça intéresse quelqu'un.

**Couple :**HP/DM

_**Fraise, pâte d'amande et sirop de groseille.**_

_**Chapitre 5 : Anesthésique, contenant plein de produit en –ïne (adrénaline, alphacaïne, lysocaïne, et très anciennement de la cocaïne), mais qui empêche surtout de ressentir la douleur.**_

Mon contrat en CDD se termine dans une semaine. Et j'attends toujours une réponse positive quant au dénouement de cette grande aventure.

Parce que pour l'instant, à part Draco, il n'y a pas vraiment de valeur positive. Je me demande si c'était vraiment une si bonne idée d'accepter ce poste. Surtout de là, où je me trouve présentement.

Ça va faire une semaine que je ne travaille plus avec Draco, mais dans l'antre de la stérile.

Autant dire que depuis le souci de compresseur, Dolores ne m'a plus tellement à la bonne.

A ça, je répondrai : temps mieux, ainsi je la vois moins souvent, et donc j'ai moins souvent envie de lui faire avaler sa blouse rose fushia. En partie parce qu'elle s'amuse à tourner autour de Mon homme.

Je reste donc à la Stérile, à jouer les bonniches, tout en regardant les assistantes toutes heureuses de pouvoir travailler avec Draco. Ce dernier se trouve d'ailleurs un peu trop exposé à son goût. Elles lui feraient presque peur !

Qui l'eut cru ?

Et quand il n'y a plus rien à faire, je range et je nettoie les placards.

Je joue même les professeurs de soutient avec Pansy, puisque son examen approche et qu'elle a peur de le rater. Encore.

Je suis d'ailleurs en plein cours lorsque des cris se font entendre en provenance de l'accueil. Mais attention, pas des cris, du genre : « Combien ?! » ou « Mais je vous dis que j'ai rendez-vous ! ».

C'est quelque chose de beaucoup plus agressif, si c'est possible.

Je sors la tête de la Stérile, et vais voir d'un peu plus prêt.

Les secrétaires sont face à un homme, à l'allure plus que douteuse. Il a les cheveux hirsutes, une barbe d'au moins trois jours, des yeux injectés de sang, et des vêtements crasseux.

Il cri qu'il a besoin de voir un dentiste tout de suite, qu'il souffre trop et qu'il veut une anesthésie.

Les secrétaires font ce qu'elles peuvent pour le contenir, sans grand résultat et il cri de plus en plus fort. Il a l'air en pleine crise. Pour moi, sa douleur n'est que psychologique et il croit pouvoir la faire passer avec une anesthésie.

« -Harry ? me demande Pansy. Est-ce qu'il est… ?

-En manque ? Je crois, oui. Appel les flics depuis le poste de la salle de repos, je lui lance. »

La situation va vite dégénérer, il faut que j'intervienne avant qu'il ne frappe quelqu'un. J'avance vers l'accueil. Les secrétaires me regardent comme le messie.

« -Bonjour, Monsieur. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

Il s'approche de moi à un point tel que nos visages pourraient presque se toucher. Je sens son haleine de chacal. C'est infect !

Je prends un maximum sur moi.

« -Vous êtes médecin ?

-Non, mais je suis assistant dentaire. Si vous voulez bien vous assoir un instant, je vais voir si un dentiste peut vous recevoir.

-je ne peux pas attendre !

-Oui j'avais bien compris. Je sais que c'est douloureux. Voilà ce que je vous propose, vous m'expliquez ce qui vous arrive exactement et une de mes collègues va voir si quelqu'un est disponible. Comme ça, le dentiste aura toutes les informations et ça nous fera gagner du temps. »

Je fais signe à une secrétaire qui se sauve presque en courant.

« -Vous voyez tout s'arrange, je l'apaise. Alors dites-moi, ou est-ce que ça fait mal ?

-JE N'AI PAS LE TEMPS DE PARLER ! J'AI TROP MAL ! »

Il se précipite à la suite de la secrétaire et la bouscule à tel point qu'elle se cogne violemment à la porte du cabinet de Draco.

Elle a du se faire très mal !

Je me précipite.

« -Monsieur, s'il vous plaît calmez-vous, j'intime. »

Sans grand résultat j'en ai peur.

Annabelle, l'assistante qui travaille avec Draco, aide Lavande à se relever. Tandis que Draco se lève et fait barrière entre sa patiente, une petite mamie, et l'intrus qui vient d'enfoncer sa porte.

Il l'attrape par le collet et le force à sortir, en criant :

« -OU VOUS CROYEZ VOUS ! C'EST UN CENTRE DENTAIRE ICI ! »

L'autre se débat bien sûr, et cri tout aussi fort, qu'il souffre, mais ça je crois que tout le monde l'avait compris. Je me saisis d'un bras tandis qu'un radiologue se saisit de l'autre et force le patient à se calmer et à s'en aller Immédiatement.

A trois nous arrivons à le contenir jusqu'à l'arrivée tant attendue de la police, qui se charge de l'emmener en cellule de dégrisement. Les secrétaires en sont quittes pour une bonne frayeur, et les patients aussi.

Ce n'est que lorsque tout le monde tente de reprendre un semblant de contenance, que Dolores sort la tête de la salle de repos en disant :

« -Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Pourquoi tout ce bruit !? »

ΔΩΔ

Voici enfin l'Assistante Dentaire responsable que nous attendions tous depuis si longtemps ! Elle s'appelle Hélène, elle a une trentaine d'année et c'est à moi de lui expliquer comment ça se passe dans le centre, après les présentations de Dolores. Après tout faire la Stérile ne prends pas assez longtemps dans une journée. Je peux bien faire ça en plus.

Bien sûr que je peux !

Mais je ne suis pas sûr que je sois le mieux placé, car après tout, je suis le petit nouveau.

Mais tout le monde ne voit pas les choses de la même façon semble-t-il.

Alors je me lance vaille que vaille dans cette tâche en espérant ne rien oublier d'important.

Hélène est gentille, et de bonne compagnie, ça fait du bien d'avoir du monde à qui parler, lorsque vous faîtes des sachets à n'en plus finir pour la journée.

Je lui montre tous les placards, et même la cave, lorsque la commande arrive. Une commande qu'elle m'aide à ranger, histoire de s'y retrouver un peu mieux.

Et puis après la pause déjeuné, elle part travailler dans un cabinet avec Molly.

Ça rappelle des souvenirs, non ?

L'après-midi est super chargée en Stérile. SI bien que de 14h à 17h, je m'en occupe non-stop.

A 17h, Pansy vient me voir entre deux patients.

« -Dis donc t'en as pas marre de jouer les cendrillons ? Pourquoi tu es là tous les jours d'abords ! D'habitude c'est à tour de rôle.

-Oui je sais. Mais je préfère ne rien dire et me faire tout petit, tu comprends la semaine prochaine c'est la fin de mon contrat, je ne voudrais pas que mon CDI me passe sous le nez.

-Mouais, n'empêche que c'est profiter des gens ! Et puis d'abord t'es trop gentil ! Allez vient prendre l'air avec moi, le temps qu'je fume ma clope !

-N'oublies pas de prendre un verre d'eau, si jamais le concierge te vois, tu risques de le sentir passer. »

Et oui nouvelle lubie du concierge personne n'a le droit de fumer dans la cours depuis plus d'une semaine. Et ce serait dommage de finir celle-ci sur une note si négative…

Du coup, il faut qu'on sorte du bâtiment et qu'on fume sur le trottoir, en pleine boulevard ! C'est d'un chic.

Rajouter à ça, le fait que Dolores refuse de nous voir sortir avec nos blouses sur le dos. Je peux la comprendre, ça ne fait pas très classe. Mais ce n'est surtout pas pratique d'être obligé de se changer, uniquement pour pouvoir fumer un peu.

Alors, le personnel soignant se cache et noie leur cigarette dès qu'il voit Dolores ou le gardien. Le gobelet fait illusion.

Nous discutons tranquillement, pendant qu'elle fume. Moment de tranquillité bien vite écourté par : Dolores. Qui nous cries du haut du deuxième étage :

« -C'EST INTERDIT DE FUMER DANS LA COURS ! ALLEZ DEHORS ! »

Pansy soupire et retire sa blouse. Moi je ne peux pas faire pareil, je n'ai rien en dessous et je ne compte pas jouer les chippendales en plein Paris.

« -Vas-y, je vais y aller, tu n'as qu'à me donner ta blouse.

-Ok. Merci. Elle est vraiment pas drôle. »

Je suis bien d'accord avec elle. Et je remonte la mort dans l'âme. J'ai cinq minutes de tranquillité, et il faut encore qu'on trouve le moyen de venir m'emmerder !

Vivement ce soir que je puisse profiter de mon week-end. J'ai l'intention de me perdre dans mon homme pendant deux jours !

Je décide de me prendre un café au lait, dans la salle de repos, en attendant que le cycle de l'auto-laveur se termine et que j'ai de nouveaux du travail à faire. J'en profite bien tranquillement lorsque Draco débarque en ouvrant la porte à la volé. Je manque renverser mon café tellement il m'a fait peur.

« -Ca ne va ? Je lui demande inquiet.

-Toi, ça ne va pas ?! s'écrie-t-il.

-Heu… De quoi tu parles ?

-Je sais que tu peux piquer des colères, mais faire un truc pareil quelques jours avant la fin de ton essaie ! Je ne t'en aurais jamais cru capable ! Tu te rends compte des conséquences de ton acte ? »

Je le regarde sans comprendre.

Mais de quoi est ce qu'il parle ?! J'ai raté quelque chose d'important ?

Ou il a mangé une substance illicite à midi ? Pourtant je crois bien qu'on a mangé la même chose…

Soudain, Pansy fait également une entrée fracassante dans la salle de repos.

J'aimerais biens savoir ce qui leur arrive pour être transcendé à ce point !

« -Harry ! Dolores est devenue dingue ! »

Une catastrophe à la fois, s'il vous plaît ?

« -Et si vous commenciez par respirer un grand coup et m'expliquer ce qui se passe, exactement ?

-Harry ? Ne fais pas l'idiot !

-Depuis quand vous le tutoyez ?!

-Laisse tomber Pansy, je demande.

-Oui pour l'instant l'important c'est de savoir pourquoi tu as insulté Dolores ?! s'écrie Draco.

-Pardon ? Je n'ai jamais fait ça, je m'écrie à mon tour.

-Ah bon ? S'étonne Draco. »

Comment ça « Ah bon » ? Je sais que lorsque je suis en colère, je peux être impressionnant, un trait de famille, mais, il ne faut quand même pas pousser. Je sais me tenir ! J'ai reçu une bonne éducation ! Même avec mon père, qui pourtant l'aurait bien mérité, le jour où il m'a foutu dehors, je ne l'ai jamais fait. Alors mon patron, ou presque.

« -Dolores le dit à tout le monde, corrobore Pansy.

-Elle dit quoi ?!

-Elle dit à tout le monde que tu l'as insulté dans la cours. Je lui ai dit que tu ne l'avais pas insulté, et qu'elle avait mal entendu. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait un témoin et que ça irait loin, termine Pansy. »

Hein ?!

ΔΩΔ

« -Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Il peut.

« -Tu vas me faire la tête longtemps ? »

Peut-être. C'est une option tout à fait envisageable.

« -Je me suis excusé une dizaine de fois. Tu ne veux pas me dire au moins un mot ?

-Un mot, je marmonne.

-Harry, je t'en prie !

-De quoi « je t'en prie » ! On sort ensemble depuis quoi : trois semaines ? Tout en comptant, les deux semaines où nous nous sommes tournés autour et tu te permets le droit de me juger, avant même de m'avoir demandé MA version des faits !? Tu préfères écouter je ne sais quelle bimbo qui roule du cul chaque fois qu'elle te tourne le dos ! »

Je sors de la voiture et claque la portière passager aussi violemment que je le peux.

Draco vient de me raccompagner en bas de mon immeuble. Je voulais le présenter à Severus et lui proposer de passer la soirée à la maison. Severus va chez son homme ce soir. Nous aurions juste pris un petit apéritif ensemble, après quoi lui et moi serions restés tous les deux. Mais vu comment c'est passé le voyage de retour, avec moi faisant la gueule à Draco… L'ambiance va être légèrement compromisse.

Ma voisine, une petite mamie tout mignonne promène son cavalier King Charles, sur la pelouse en face. Je ne la salue même pas, tant je suis sur les nerfs. Je me dirige d'un pas impérieux jusqu'au sas de l'immeuble. Draco sort de la voiture à ma suite et se précipite. Il me prend le bras, pas fort, il veut juste me retenir une seconde, mais je ne veux plus l'entendre, et je ne veux pas qu'il me touche non plus.

« -Tu es jaloux de cette pauvre fille ?

-Lâche-moi tout de suite !

-Tu ne devrais pas être jaloux, déjà parce que je suis gay et deuxièmement parce que je suis bien avec toi et que je n'ai pas envie qu'on se sépare.

-Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se sépare, moi non plus ! Moi aussi, je suis bien avec toi ! Ça me rends dingue ce que tu as fait ! Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le bénéfice du doute. J'aurais cru que…

-Je suis désolé, vraiment, je m'en veux. Je m'inquiétais pour toi, et cette façon qu'a eue Annabelle de me dire que… Ça m'a enlevé toutes mes capacités de réflexion ! »

Oh Seigneur ! Il n'a pas le droit de me regarder avec ces yeux-là. Ce n'est pas du jeu ! On dirait un épagneul abandonné prêt de l'autoroute pendant les grandes vacances !

Regarder les gens comme « ça », ça devrait être interdit par la loi.

Je détourne la tête décidé à bouder encore un peu, juste pour ne pas perdre la face aussi facilement.

Il me prend doucement la nuque à deux mains, alors que je garde les yeux obstinément baisés. Il colle son front contre le mien.

« -Bébé, je suis désolé. Arrête de me faire la tête, murmure-t-il.

-Je fais la tête si je veux, je marmonne. »

Il a déjà gagné de toute façon et il le sait. Ça doit vraiment être jouissif pour lui.

Je le vois sourire et se pencher pour ravir mes lèvres.

Son baiser est doux, lent et gourmand. A tel point que j'en oublie pourquoi je suis énervé contre lui. Car après tout, je suis surtout en colère contre l'autre machin rose, bouffie de suffisance et de méchanceté !

« -Je crois surtout tu as accumulé bien trop de tension ces derniers jours et je me ferais un plaisir, de t'en débarrasser… »

Oh ? Ça c'est une idée plus que judicieuse.

ΔΩΔ

Faire des excuses pour une chose que l'on n'a pas faite est aussi ridicule que ce que l'on peut imaginer. Ça l'est encore plus lorsque l'on sait que ça ne changera rien. Quand une personne ne vous aime pas et qu'elle a décidé que vous lui avait suffisamment servit, la seule solution qui lui reste c'est d'utiliser le premier prétexte venu pour vous mettre dehors. Tout en s'imaginant sans doute que vous ferez le scandale du siècle.

Il est vrai que j'aurais pût faire un scandale, mais les choses ne sont pas passées exactement comme « cette » personne aurait pût s'y attendre…

Elle était même très loin de la vérité.

Jour ordinaire dans la Stérile pour notre cher Harry.

J'ai joué les carpettes devant Dolores Lundi matin et elle n'a rien voulu savoir. C'était ma parole contre la sienne. Ce qui peut en dire long sur le poids de ma voix.

Mais j'avais encore de l'espoir. Je suis comme ça. Je vois le monde au travers d'une fenêtre à carreaux rose et bleu, avec des petites fleurs autour et un encadrement blanc.

Bien que les carreaux s'assombrissent avec le temps, il me reste encore beaucoup d'illusions enfantines, pour que je me fasse avoir.

C'est ainsi que mercredi, Je suis allé la voir. Il fallait que l'on discute puisque mon contrat se terminait dans deux jours…

« -Oh C'est vrai, il fallait que je te parle aussi. Hélène va également assister à cet entretien. Après tout, il faut qu'elle sache comment faire pour la prochaine fois… »

Hélène a l'air incroyablement gêné. J'entre à sa suite dans un cabinet vide, mais je suis loin de me douter de ce qui m'attend en réalité. Ou en tout cas, a quelque mot prêt.

« -Je suppose que tu as reçu ta lettre de fin de contrat, Sinon tu ne serais pas venue me voir ? me demande Dolores avec son célèbre sourire collé au visage.

-Ma quoi ? »

Heureusement que je suis assis…

« -Non, je ne l'ai pas reçu, sinon croyez bien que vous l'auriez su tout de suite, Dolores, je susurre. »

Espèce de vieille Salope ! Elle n'est même pas capable de faire les choses convenablement ! Une lettre ?! Sérieusement ?!

« -Oh ? Et bien te voilà prévenu à présent. »

Elle a presque l'air heureux en me disant ça. Je crois qu'elle est en train de prendre son pied. Est-ce qu'elle se rend seulement compte que je suis sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge ?

Hélène, elle se contente de fixer ses chaussures.

« -Est-ce que je pourrais au moins savoir pourquoi vous avez décidé de rompre mon contrat ? Je demande en grinçant des dents.

-Et bien, comme tu dois te douter, les insultes que tu as proférées envers moi y sont pour beaucoup, bien qu'on ne le spécifie pas dans la lettre. Mr Jedusort est au courant et il n'approuve pas cette attitude. »

Et accepte-t-il l'hypocrisie de ses employés ?

« -Je vous le dis et je vous le répète je ne vous ai pas insulté.

-De toute façon le sujet est clos. »

J'aurais peut-être dût l'insulter finalement. Mais je pourrais surement le faire maintenant, puisque de toute façon je suis viré ?

« -Il y a aussi le fait que tu sois incapable de gérer le stress, et ton attitude hautaine vis-à-vis de tes collègues est intolérable. Il paraît que tu as été très désagréable avec Hélène et qu'à chaque fois qu'elle te posait une question, elle avait l'impression de te faire « chier ». »

Hélène ne me regarde même pas. L'a-t-elle seulement dit ou « on » a évoqué quelque chose.

« -Si je te dis tout ça c'est uniquement pour que tu puisses travailler sur tes erreurs et les corriger.

-Oui, bien évidement. Pourquoi d'autre.

-Oh, j'allais oublier un détail. Tu as des congés payés… 2 jours et demi. Ils te seront payés de toute façon, mais souhaite tu les prendre tout de suite ?

-Oui.

-Oh ? Très bien. C'est donc ton dernier jour parmi nous. Je te souhaite bon courage pour la suite. »

Avant que je ne parte, Hélène a voulu s'excuser auprès de moi, car on l'avait utilisé, disait-elle, et qu'elle n'approuvait pas ce qui c'était passé.

Mais à quoi bon, puisque c'est trop tard ?

Je ne dis au revoir à personne, hormis Pansy, Pompom, un ou deux dentistes. Si bien que personne ne sait que je pars.

Pansy a voulu faire un pot de départ, mais je n'ai pas voulu.

Stop à l'hypocrisie ! J'ai eu ma dose.

Draco est désolé pour moi. Mais que pouvait-il faire de plus que ce qu'il avait déjà fait. Il avait été là. Et c'était déjà beaucoup.

Alors que je rends discrètement les clefs de mon casier et ma blouse sous l'œil de Dolores, qui a toujours son sourire sur le visage, Draco entre dans la salle de repos, Annabelle à sa suite.

Cette pimbêche !

Elle me saoule à tourner autour de mon homme comme ça.

La jalousie c'est comme un poison qui anesthésie votre raison. Je n'aime pas être comme ça.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'aimerais leur faire ravaler leur messe base et leur morgue à tous !

Je suis sur le point de partir sans un regard lorsque Draco m'attrape par la taille et me roule la pelle du siècle.

C'est un baiser possessif, urgent, sauvage, très théâtrale. Il me coupe les jambes !

« -Je te rejoins chez toi ce soir, me demande-t-il. »

J'hoche la tête incapable de parler.

Autour de nous, on dirait que les gens se sont transformés en banc de poisson, sauf Pansy, qui applaudit à tout rompre.

Je crois que finalement j'ai eu ma petite vengeance.

Merci Draco !

**Et voilà !**

**Comme vous avez pût le voir Harry à son petit caractère, mais les autres ne sont pas forcément en reste !**

**J'espère que cela vous a plût !**

**Si c'est le cas ou non ? faites moi partager vos impressions !**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une agréable semaine et un bon lundi férié !**

**A la semaine prochaine !**

**PS POUR CEUX ET CELLES QUE CA INTÉRESSENT ? SACHEZ QU'UNE NOUVELLE VERSION DU PROLOGUE D'AMOUR CYBERNÉTIQUE EST DISPONIBLE DEPUIS PEU !**

**LE RESTE VIENDRA AU FUR ET A MESURE§**

**J'ESPÈRE QUE CA VOUS PLAIRA TOUJOURS AUTANT !**

**A très vite !**

**Angel**


	7. Chapitre 6: AES

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre pour votre plus grand plaisir !**

**Merci à tous pour vos coms ! Chaque fois c'est comme un petit miracle !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Bonne Lecture et rendez vous en bas !**

**Enjoy !**

**Angel**

**Résumé :** Harry vient juste d'être engagé dans un centre dentaire. Il croyait avoir vu assez de choses pour être aussi « anesthésié » que ses patients, mais un jeune dentiste fraîchement débarqué va le faire changer d'avis. Il l'avait oublié, mais dans son métier, on ne s'ennuie jamais ! Vous êtes perdus ? c'est normal, vous êtes patient, Harry, lui, est assistante dentaire.

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages et l'univers de JK Rolling ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Béta :** Y a pas… Si ça intéresse quelqu'un.

**Couple :**HP/DM

_**Fraise, pâte d'amande et sirop de groseille.**_

_**Chapitre 6 : AES, ou Accident d'exposition au Sang. Ne jamais faire saigner, désinfecter en plongeant la partie exposée dans du Dakin pendant 10 minutes, faire une déclaration d'accident de travail, aller à l'hôpital de jour et contacter la médecine du travail. **_

Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu croire, le chômage ne dure pas très longtemps. Quelques jours après mon renvoie, un dentiste, le Dr Fol-Œil, m'appelle.

Et Oh Surprise ! Son cabinet se trouve à 5 minutes de chez moi à pied. L'aubaine ! Bien que je ne soupçonnais pas un cabinet dentaire à cet endroit.

Heureusement que je vis dans cette ville depuis plus de 10 ans…

Il est juste dans un coin, près du centre commercial, pour ne pas dire dedans.

Je me précipite donc.

Le cabinet est intimiste, mais il a l'air sympathique.

Il y a une secrétaire à l'accueil, elle s'appelle Clara. Il y a trois cabinet, dont un actuellement hors service, et une salle de Stérile/de repos, aussi large qu'un cagibi. Aligné on peut tenir à trois. En largeur seulement à un et trois quart, peut-être.

Le Dr Fol-Œil, est un homme qui devait être grand, avant. Maintenant, il marche avec une paire de béquille, et semble avoir beaucoup de difficultés à y parvenir. Son dos est vouté, et il est en sur poids. Il doit avoir beaucoup de problèmes de santé.

Son cabinet est grand. L'arrangement de ses tiroirs et de ses placards sont en L, et tous de son côté. Ça ne va pas être pratique pour le travail à quatre mains…

Il m'invite à m'assoir en face de son bureau, de sa voix caverneuse.

« -J'étais très étonné de voir votre Cv sur Abcdent. On ne voit pas beaucoup d'homme dans cette profession. J'espère au moins que vous n'êtes pas une… mauviette. »

C'est moi, ou il faillit dire autre chose ?

« -Je me défends, je réponds incertain.

-Bien, Bien. Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai beaucoup de problème de santé. Et je cherche une assistante, pardon un assistant, pour m'aider. Sachez que je travaille depuis 25 ans sans l'aide de personne. Vous allez devoir faire votre trou !

-Je suis prêt à relever le défi, j'annonce.

-Ah enfin, un gamin qui a du ventre ! J'aime ça. Vous commencez demain ! »

ΔΩΔ

Le premier mois avec le Dr Fol-Œil a été plein de surprise. Ses tiroirs surtout. C'est fou les choses que l'on peut emmagasiner au court d'une vie de travail. J'ai vidé un grand nombre de ses tiroirs, comme il me l'avait demandé. Pour ne choquer personne, je ne dirais rien sur ce que j'y ai trouvé… Ce qui doit en dire suffisamment.

J'ai eu le temps de faire ça en une matinée ou presque. La deuxième assistante du cabinet, celle qui travaille avec le collaborateur du Dr Fol-Œil, m'a suggéré d'en laisser pour l'après midi, et les jours à venir.

Sur le coup, je n'ai pas trop compris. Et puis j'ai vu l'heure tourner. Ou plutôt, les heures. Le Dr Fol-Œil commence avec minimum une heure et demie de retard, le matin et l'après-midi.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi, il m'a dit que c'était très pratique pour lui que j'habite si prêt. Je rentre chez moi, il est souvent 21h00 et des poussières. Ce qui rend mon oncle fou.

C'est sûr qu'on a déjà vu plus pratique. Surtout lorsqu'on sait que je reste dans la salle de Stérile toute la sainte journée, sauf pour nettoyer après chaque patient. Les jours où il est particulièrement fatigué, il me demande de l'aide. Je reste donc debout à côté de l'aspiration à prier pour pouvoir m'assoir. Je n'ai pas le droit à un tabouret.

Résultat après une semaine, mon dos me faisait déjà un mal de chien.

Il veut que j'instaure un nouveau mode de fonctionnement, mais à chaque fois que j'essaie de faire mon « trou », je suis éconduit. Et pas de la plus délicate des façons.

Du coup, je me tourne les pousses dans mon cagibi, à attendre que les heures s'écoulent.

Et ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus reposant pour le faire.

L'auto-laveur est un vieux modèle et pendant le cycle d'ultrason, il fait un bruit de tous les diables. Sans compter qu'il y a les compresseurs qui tournent toute la journée.

Pour tromper mon ennuie, j'ai commencé à rapporter des livres au travail.

L'autre jour, je me suis fait pincer. J'ai cru que le Dr allait me deviser la tête. Il s'est contenté de me donner une mission, puisque j'avais l'air de m'ennuyer : je devais aller lui chercher dix packs d'eau différents et lui mettre dans sa voiture dès que j'aurais finis.

Autant dire que mes problèmes de dos ne se sont pas arrangés.

Quelques jours plus tard, il m'a demandé d'aller lui chercher des bonbons pour ses neveux, qu'il devait voir durant le week-end.

Moi je connaissais quelqu'un qui m'attendait pour le week-end depuis au moins une demi-heure dans sa voiture et je n'étais pas sûr qu'il apprécie une demi-heure de plus, le temps que j'aille faire des courses pour mon patron.

D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, avec Draco ça va faire bientôt 2 mois que nous sortons ensemble. On se découvre un peu plus chaque jour, et je crois bien que je suis en train de tomber amoureux. Amoureux fou.

Même si depuis quelques jours, c'est un treuil qu'il me faudrait pour ne serait-ce que rentrer dans sa voiture, pour alimenter cette idylle.

Il travaille toujours au centre, mais je ne lui demande rien, à part des nouvelles de Pansy qui passe son examen à la fin du mois. Il m'a juste dit qu'il avait enfin la paix et que ni Dolores ni les Assistantes ne lui tournaient autour. Ce qui me rend moins jaloux. Il a également demandé à ne jamais entendre quoique ce soit sur sa vie privée entre ses murs ou sinon il y aurait des représailles.

Apparemment ça a fonctionné. Tout le monde à l'air de le laisser tranquille. A part la direction qui lui demande de faire plus de chiffre et de travailler le week-end.

Mais passons !

Ce week-end, il m'emmène dans le petit cottage de ses parents. Il est perdu dans un petit coin de Normandie. C'est une super idée. Je crois que nous avons tous les deux besoin de nous ressourcer. Et puis, avec tous les derniers changements, nous n'avons pas pût nous voir comme nous le voulions. Et il m'a beaucoup manqué. C'est en partit grâce à cet éloignement que j'ai pu me rendre compte de l'ampleur que prenaient mes sentiments.

Ça me fait un peu peur et en même temps ça me remplit de joie.

L'être humain est un être étrange…

ΔΩΔ

J'ai passé un merveilleux week-end !

Je n'aurais pas pût rêver mieux. Nous nous sommes baladés sur la plage, nous avons mangé des plateaux entiers de fruits de Mers, jusqu'à nous rendre presque malade. Draco m'a fait découvrir ce petit coin de paradis où il fait si bon vivre et que je n'avais pas envie de quitté.

Il a abrité nos ébats, nos étreintes, et nos murmures dans le creux de la nuit.

C'était délicieux !

Nous nous sommes laissés vivre, et ça m'a redonné la pêche !

Du coup, je suis en pleine forme pour entamer ce deuxième mois d'essai.

Le Dr Fol-Œil veut être sûr de moi avant de me garder. Je ne veux pas le lui reprocher, après tout c'est la première fois qu'il travaille en binôme avec quelqu'un.

Aujourd'hui n'est pas coutume, il est en retard de 2 heures.

C'est bientôt l'heure de déjeuner, et il a rendez-vous. Il faut donc que je me dépêche…

Quelle ironie !

Sa dernière patiente s'en va, lorsque je change son plateau.

Je me saisis de la serviette en papier et là :

« -Aie !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je… »

Oh Mon Dieu !

« -Je me suis piqué ! »

Ça tourne en boucle dans ma tête !

Je me suis piqué, je me suis piqué, jemesuispiqué !

« -C'est toujours avec les patients qu'il ne faut pas, que l'on se pique toujours ! Hein, Harry ? »

Je regarde le Dr Fol-Œil complètement affolé. Comment ça, les patients qu'il ne faut pas ?

« -Allez ce n'est sans doute pas la première fois que vous vous piquez, ri-t-il. Faites saigner et qu'on en parle plus. »

Si, c'est la première fois que je me pique, parce que d'habitude les dentistes avec qui je travail, ne planquent pas des aiguilles sous les serviettes patients !

« -Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, la patiente ?

-L'hépatite C. »

Je crois que je vais vomir.

« -Faites saigner je vous dis et repartez chez vous déjeuner !

-Il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital tout de suite, je dis d'une voix que j'ai du mal à reconnaître.

-Ne dites pas de bêtises ! Vous n'allez pas aller à l'hôpital pour si peu. Ce n'est rien du tout.

-J'ai besoin d'une déclaration d'accident de travail, Monsieur. »

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur est sur le point de sortir de ma poitrine tant il bat fort.

« -Je ne sais pas où elles sont, il va falloir attendre que Clara revienne de sa pause déjeuné.

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre. J'en ai besoin tout de suite. »

J'argumente, mais je ne crois pas que je sois réellement aux commandes. J'ai le vertige. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. J'essaye de rester calme mais je n'y arrive pas.

Il faut que je me recentre !

Il faut que je me souvienne de la marche à suivre !

Je la connais bien pourtant. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?!

« -Faites d'abord saigner cette piqure, et on verra après ! Ne faites pas votre chochotte ! Je croyais que vous aviez des couilles ?! »

Non, il ne faut surtout pas faire saigner !

Il faut plonger le doigt dans une solution à base de dakin pendant dix minutes, ensuite il faut remplir la déclaration d'accident de travail et aller à l'hôpital de jour faire des analyses de sang et faire un suivit, et prendre la trithérapie pendant un mois, puis refaire des analyses de sang. En refaire trois mois, plus tard, pour être sûr que je ne contracte pas le VIH, ou autre chose.

Mais, quel est le traitement préventif pour l'hépatite C ? A supposer qu'il y en ai un ?

Mon oncle est à son travail, il ne pourra pas m'emmener. Je ne vais pas appeler ma grand-mère, elle va être paniquée et ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter. Il ne me reste qu'une personne, mais pourra-t-il seulement se libérer ?

Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'assoir.

D'abord, il faut que je suive les indications en cas d'AES.

Je m'exécute comme une marionnette qui a perdu ses fils. Je n'entends presque pas le Dr me parler. Je suis comme déconnecté.

Le Dr Fol-Œil finit par me laisser à mon sort. Il dit que je n'ai qu'à faire ce que je veux, mais qu'il faut que je le tienne au courant.

Pendant ce temps je reste seul. Je vais attendre Clara et appeler mon sauveur, enfin j'espère.

« -Salut Bébé !

-Draco ?

-Harry qu'est- ce qui se passe ? me demande-t-il soudain inquiet au son de ma voix.

-J'ai… je dois… aller à l'hôpital.

-Tu es blessé ?

-Je me suis piqué.

-Le patient a le VIH ?

-L'hépatite C.

-Bouge-pas ! J'arrive ! »

ΔΩΔ

« -Si vous avez l'Hépatite C, on ne peut rien faire pour vous, déclare l'infirmière. »

Pourquoi elle me dit ça. Elle ne voit pas que je suis suffisamment en panique comme ça ?

« - Le médecin va venir pour répondre à vos questions. »

Elle nous laisse dans une salle, et mon regard se jette à corps perdu dans celui de Draco. Il s'approche de moi et me sert contre lui.

« -Tout va bien se passer, tente-t-il de ma rassurer. »

J'aimerais en être aussi sûr, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Je vois le médecin en chef, et il me fait un calendrier d'analyses sanguines. J'en ai pour jusqu'en Septembre avant de savoir si j'ai le sida ou pas. Quant à l'hépatite les résultats sont variables. Ça peut aller de 2 semaines à 6 mois. Donc j'aurais une réponse sur d'ici le mois de Novembre.

Merveilleux.

Draco me ramène chez moi. L'après-midi est bien entamée et je ne retournerais pas au boulot aujourd'hui.

Je prends mon premier cachet de trithérapie. Ce sont des monstres.

En tout, je vais devoir avaler pas moins de six cachets par jour.

Je lis la notice avec attention. Les symptômes provoqués par les médicaments ne sont pas très sympathiques. Et ils risquent de perdurer pendant un mois, le temps que mon corps s'y habitue.

J'ai l'impression d'être à côté de mon corps, que mon esprit se balade quelque part au-dessus.

Draco me couve du regard, comme s'il avait peur que je m'effondre d'un instant à l'autre. Il n'a peut-être pas tort. Je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour tenir debout.

« -Je suis désolé. » dis-je après avoir reposé mon verre d'eau.

« -De quoi ? me demande-t-il.

-Pour tout ça. Je t'ai fait perdre une demi-journée de travail. »

Il se lève du canapé et se dirige vers moi. Il me prend doucement dans ses bras.

« -Tu ne m'as rien fait perdre. J'ai choisi de t'emmener. Je me voyais mal te laisser tout seul. Je ferais un bien piètre petit-ami, si je ne me déplaçais pas pour toi en cas de problème. »

Il me serre doucement contre lui, et moi je m'accroche à ses bras comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

ΔΩΔ

Dire que je suis malade serait un euphémisme. Je n'ai pas pu rester au travail plus d'une demi-heure sans aller vomir tripe et boyaux. Alors je suis rentré chez moi en rampant.

Oncle Severus est à la maison. Il n'a pas cours ce matin.

« -Mon Dieu, mon poussin ! Tu as vu ta tête ?!

-Non, je marmonne. Mais ça doit pas être joli à voir. »

Effectivement. Je suis blanc avec de jolies nuances vertes et jaunes.

Après un autre aller sans retour vers les toilettes, mon oncle appel en urgence le médecin de famille, au bord de la panique. Il m'a ramassé sur le sol. Je n'ai pas réussi à me relever. J'ai les jambes qui tremblent et je n'ai plus de force. Il m'a mis au lit avec une bassine et un gant de toilette imbibé d'eau froide.

« -Oui, il a commencé son traitement hier soir… Hier soir ça allait !... Il est plus jaune qu'autre chose…Il vient de s'effondrer dans le couloir !...Oh d'accord très bien ! Merci beaucoup Docteur. »

Le reste se passe dans une espèce de brouillard cosmique. Je sais que mon oncle reste avec moi et qu'il ne quitte pas mon chevet. Plusieurs fois il a essayé de me faire manger, mais encore fallait-il que je parvienne à me lever. Pendant deux jours, je me suis donc contenté de boire de l'eau et du bouillon. Lorsque mon oncle a été obligé de sortir, il a appelé son homme pour me surveiller.

Sirius est donc venu me voir, même s'il est resté dans le salon la plus part du temps, puisque je dormais. Il ne voulait pas me déranger.

Draco a appelé plusieurs fois, mais c'est mon oncle qui répondait pour moi.

Avoir une conversation avec quelqu'un était encore plus dure que le reste. J'étais faible et sans force, avec une seule pensée dans la tête : la trithérapie c'est vraiment une saloperie !

Et de toute évidence, mon organisme ne l'a pas supporté. Mon médecin a même trouvé que les doses étaient trop fortes pour un traitement préventif. J'ai dût tout arrêter après mon malaise. Avant d'être encore plus malade et de faire une pancréatique ou autre joyeuseté.

Quant à mon patron, je me souviens juste d'avoir entendu, mon oncle se disputer avec lui, lorsqu'il lui a dit que j'étais en arrêt suite à un accident de travail dont il était responsable.

Le Dr Fol-Œil, n'était pas de cet avis, bien sûr. C'était à moi de faire attention.

Là, pour le coup il n'y a pas de danger !

Ce genre de problème vous guérit à vie.

Les aiguilles vont être directement assimilées à mon tableau noir !

ΔΩΔ

Le troisième jour, je me réveille vers 10h00 avec une sensation qui avait comme qui dirait disparue depuis un petit moment.

J'ai faim !

Je me redresse lentement et regarde autour de moi. Heureux de constater que mon monde n'est plus aussi flou que ces derniers jours. J'attrape ma bouteille d'eau et bois une gorgée avant de penser à me lever.

Rester alité pendant près de trois jours, sans presque rien mangé ça n'aide pas vos muscles. Je sors du lit avec un minimum de précaution.

J'ai les jambes qui tremblent un peu, mais rien de dramatique. Je me dirige lentement vers la cuisine, et commence par me servir un verre de jus.

C'est ce moment que choisi mon oncle pour revenir de ses courses.

« -Mon poussin ! Tu es debout ?! Comment te sens-tu ?

-Mieux. »

Il me prend dans ses bras et me serres fort contre lui.

« -Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille ! J'ai cru mourir ! Et je crois bien ne pas avoir été le seul.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui Draco a appelé deux fois par jour depuis l'accident. Je crois que ça va bien entre vous non ? »

Ça va même plus que bien !

On ne peut pas en dire autant de ma relation de travail, puisqu'après mon retour, la fin de mon contrat approchant, j'ai pu également voir l'oubli d'un CDI dans les yeux du Dr Fol-Œil.

Un mal pour un bien…

Même si on peut voir ici, qui a vraiment des couilles ! Et ce n'est pas lui…

**Et voilà !**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ?**

**Un petit com peut être ?**

**A la semaine prochaine !**

**Bis à tous !**

**Angel**


End file.
